


Totally Human

by Shelbazoidz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And her alien gf, F/F, Just a stressed gay werewolf, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolf Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Lena has spent years trying her best to hide who she truly is. Years of careful planning and malicious rules that she lives by to keep everyone around her safe. It's best this way, no one could love a monster like her anyways. Yet Kara, the light of her life  has somehow managed to chip away at every barrier she put up. She wants to tell her, she needs to tell her. But little does she know, Kara is hiding secrets of her own.OrAlien Kara and werewolf Lena are too dumb to confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 46
Kudos: 500





	1. Baby Yoda and Moon Moon Almost Get Murdered

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I figured this story would never see the light of day because I thought it was stupid but ya know what fuck it, lets see what you guys think! There’s a bit of violence but it's nothing too bad, there is a mention of blood though be warned!
> 
> (Also...Van helsing werewolves are the only acceptable version and I will not debate this. It is law. )
> 
> Edit: In case anyone is confused, I updated the summary because I felt like this story kinda changed along the way and added a better fitting one lol

Was it morning yet? The thought seeped into Lena's fuzzy mind. The dim light above stung her eyes when they finally blinked open. Her head throbbed and her muscles ached something fierce, but she used what energy she had left to lift her arm. A human hand came up to meet her eyes and she let out a sigh. Yup it was definitely morning.

"End Lunar Cycle protocol." Restraints on her limbs, midsection and neck released. A few of her bones cracked into place as she stretched her arms above her head, her legs dangling over the edge of the slab she’d spent another night on. The containment room she spent months creating had been treating her well. No escapes in the last three years. Making this place wolf proof had been a difficult task. Her hand pressed to a hidden scanner on the wall. The panel beeped, flashing green. It would only process her identification and grant access when she was human. She walked out into her home office, the hidden room disappearing as the door silently shut behind her. A much-needed shower was taken before a rather large breakfast. Turning used a lot of calories so the full moon was kind of her cheat day. Quickly, she typed out a message to her favorite person before heading to the living room. She laid out a yoga mat, greeting the sun with calm energy to start her workday. Running a company doesn’t stop just because you’re a werewolf.

On the opposite side of town Kara awoke to the sound of an ambulance turning their sirens on. It was nowhere near within human earshot but her sensitive ears picked it up. When she wasn’t actively trying to block out all the noise of the city, everything could get overwhelming. Her phone chimed and it took her a second to untangle herself from her sheets before she could grab it. An uncontrollable flutter of her heart occurred when she saw it was from Lena. The simple text asked if they were still on for lunch at their favorite Thai place to which Kara typed out and excited ‘absolutely’. Her phone buzzed again, another message popping up.

“See you then darling.” The single word ‘darling’ stuck out of the last message. Kara sighed flopping back into her bed. She totally should not be having these kinds of thoughts about her best friend. These feelings started a year ago and had only gotten worse. The more she got to know Lena the deeper she fell. All the late-night talks cuddled together on her couch had started to feel more intimate. She wasn’t sure if Lena felt it too, but it was driving her nuts. Her head turned enough to see 8:01 flashing on her clock. Late again.

"Shoot!" In a blur of blonde, clothes were tossed around the room. Her key just slid out her front door lock before her work phone rang.

“No no no Alex I can’t I’m already late!” she begged into the phone.

"Well tell that to the pissed off alien setting a coffee shop on fire." Alex grumbled back into the phone.

“You guys can’t handle this one?”

“I mean-” The sound of a roar and explosion echoed on Alex’s end. “Get here now.”

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." Kara leaned her head against the cool wood of her front door with a sigh. “I need a vacation.” In a flash she was changed into her suit and out the window.

“Go get em Kara.” Her elderly neighbor smiled as she unlocked her front door.

* * *

Lena sat in the Thai restaurant checking her phone for any messages from her absent best friend. They were supposed to meet here 10 minutes ago but the reporter had yet to show up. She was just about to send off another text when the front door opened, Kara rushing in. Her eyes scanned the crowd before immediately brightening when their eyes locked.

“I’m so sorry Lena. I was late to work and had to catch up on everything before I left.” She huffed, pulling Lena into a quick hug before plopping into the chair.

“Did you miss your alarm again?” Lena shook her head with a slight smile.

“You know me, I can sleep through anything.” It was sort of the truth; she had slept through her alarm. But dealing with the alien had taken longer than she thought making her even more late to work.

Lena looked at her curiously for a moment. Kara always smelled slightly different from other humans but today Lena picked up the lingering scent of something earthy. She inhaled again trying to pick out what the smell was as Kara talked about her chaotic morning. A lightbulb went off in the Luthor’s head and she realized it was smoke. Why did Kara smell like smoke? She wanted to ask but doing so would just raise more questions to why she could pick out the subtle scent. So, she let it be. They talked over lunch casually, both sharing what they had been up to over the weekend. Kara swiped the bill from the table before Lena could grab it with a smirk.

“Gotta be quicker.” She smiled happily and Lena melted at the bright expression. They parted ways, giving each other a tight hug that lasted longer than what was probably necessary. For some reason every goodbye was getting harder.

Lena could only think of that joyful smile as she entered L-corp. She had no idea when she started to fall for the reporter either, but it was getting worse. Kara brought out a different part of her. Something about being around her made Lena feel like everything was going to be okay. She could be goofy and let go of the CEO persona for a while. Only Kara Danvers could get her to do karaoke in a crowded bar. It had been terrifying when Kara drug her up to the stage, but she ended up having a blast. There were many nights spent together that made her just want to finally confess her love, but she couldn’t. The whole werewolf issue would rear its ugly head every time she thought about telling Kara she was in love with her.

Many nights were spent weighing the pros and cons of telling her she was a werewolf. She honestly had no idea how Kara might react but if she rejected her, Lena wasn’t sure she could hold herself together. The decent mood she had been in after lunch was ruined by a board meeting. She had to close her eyes in an attempt to not leap across the table and tear the executive across from her to pieces. Constantly having people question her intelligence was excruciating. Keeping her emotions in check was key. She realized a few weeks after she’d been turned that her emotions could trigger an unwanted transformation. That was the last thing she wanted to do in front of the people who so badly wanted to kick her out of her position. The thought of game night and seeing Kara’s thousand-watt smile kept her calm as the meeting continued.

* * *

“Paris. Barber. Jazz. Hydrogen. Mirror. Scream.” Kara quickly listed off the correct words as Lena scribbled on the whiteboard.

“And time!” Alex called and the whole room sighed in defeat.

“What kind of mind melding have you two done. This isn’t fair.” Barry groaned. He and Iris had barely gotten through two words during Pictionary. Game night used to be a small gathering at Kara’s place occasionally but once Earth Prime was created more people entered her life, spiraling game night into chaos. Her apartment could barely contain the group as they all laughed and screamed at each other during partially heated games.

“Yeah we’re switching games or teams because what the fuck?” Sara gestured between the two sipping on her beer.

“We’re a good team don’t be bitter.” Lena smirked before giving Kara a quick high five. They sat pressed up against one another as the group switched games. The more alcohol people got in the more idiotic the games became. During their last round they settled with cards against humanity. Every time it was Kara’s or Ray’s turn, people would find their most raunchy cards to make them read out loud. 

“Go on read it.” Lena grinned as Kara stared at the card in front of her. Kara pressed her lips together as everyone waited with similar grins. Lena gave her another nudge to her side, and she gave in.

“What do old people smell like?” She paused before reading the next card. “The primal, ball-slapping sex your parents are having right now.” Everyone cackled as Kara blushed furiously, burying her head in her hands. The night grew late and everyone eventually started making their way home. 

“See you Friday?” Lena asked as Kara helped her into her coat.

“You know it.” She smiled back.

“Perfect. Well I had fun tonight. Bye everyone.” She called the stragglers still hanging out, reviving a rather loud “Bye Lena!” from the group in return. She leaned up, kissing Kara on the cheek. Both of their cheeks flushed from the action that had somehow became a regular occurrence.

“Bye.” Kara said softly, gazing into those perfect green eyes.

“Goodbye.” Lena said but didn’t move. The look Kara was giving her rooted to the spot. She wanted to kiss her right then and there but the commotion coming from the living room snapped the trance they had both fallen in. Lena cleared her throat.

“I should go, my driver is downstairs.”

“Right right yeah.” Kara stepped back and with one final goodbye, Lena was gone. Had they just had a moment or was she making things up again? The way Lena had looked at her made her feel like she was going to combust. The mental image swirled in her head as she shut the door. 

“So, when are you going to tell her?” Sara asked, drawing Kara back to reality.

“Tell her what?”

“That you’re head over heels for her?” Ava said casually from the couch making Alex and Kelly stifle laugh.

“I-I’m not.” The lie didn’t even sound convincing in her own ears.

“Come on Kara, we all know.” Sara pinned her with that parental gaze that wouldn’t allow her to lie.

“Okay! Fine! I am!” Kara flopped onto the couch, groaning to a pillow. “Wut am gunn do?” Her voice muffled in the cushion.

“We didn’t quite catch that.” Alex poked her.

“What am I gonna do?” She shouted before letting her head fall back down.

“Easy. You tell her how you feel because she obviously likes you too and you guys can stop this weird song and dance you keep doing.” Ava said simply and Kara turned to look at her.

“That is not easy.” She flipped on her back dramatically, staring at the ceiling until Kelly leaned in her field of vision.

“It’s not easy but one of you is gonna have to make a move. It’s getting painful to watch.” Kelly said from her comfortable spot on the other couch. Kara sat up with another sigh.

“What if she says no? It’ll ruin our friendship. If I lose her...I don’t know what I’ll do.” Kara could feel tears welling in her eyes at the thought. She felt her body be pulled into a warm embrace.

“She is completely in love with you Kara. We’ve all seen the googly eyes you two give each other.” Alex pulled her back enough to look in her eyes.

“Trust the group of women who are dating women. Go for it.” Sara said rubbing the Kryptonians’s shoulder. There were a few moments of silence as Kara thought.

“Alright. I’ll do it.” Kara nodded resolute and everyone clanked their drinks together.

* * *

Oh god she could not do it.

Today was supposed to be the day. The sun had just dipped behind the horizon while Kara steeled her nerves standing outside L-Corp. Her talk with everyone after game night was the boost she needed. She couldn’t continue holding these feelings in anymore, she was going to tell Lena how she felt. Right after she told her she was Supergirl. Alex didn’t know that was part of her plan, but she couldn’t go into a relationship without Lena knowing everything. Both seemed much easier said than done. The building was quiet as she walked in, greeting the late-night security guards.

On Fridays she would usually come pick Lena up from work after the Luthor worked late into the evening. The pair would head back to one of their places for a movie night. The memory of watching The Lion King with Lena the first time made a smile appear on Kara’s face as she rode the elevator up. She’d nearly had a heart attack when Lena said she hadn’t seen it before. As many times as Kara had seen it she ended up crying during Mufasa’s death scene with Lena tearing up right next to her. The elevator dinged, drawing her out of her thoughts. Moving through the dim hallway, she opened the office door finding the Luthor still silently working at her desk. 

“Hey there.” She spoke softly, not wanting to startle her too badly.

“Hi sorry, I’m just finishing up and we can head out.” Her smile was bright as she looked up to meet Kara’s eyes. Kara nodded, heading to relax on the couch knowing that ‘finishing up’ in Lena language could mean another 30 minutes. Her nerves only worsened while she contemplated how to start this conversation. Lena worked silently for another few minutes while Kara was on the cusp of a panic attack. Once Lena was done, she stood walking around her desk to collect her things.

“So um before we head out I wanted to talk to you about something.” Her chest tightened.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked seeing the fear in Kara’s eyes.

“Nothing is wrong necessarily. It’s just I need to tell you something.”

“Okay? I’m all ears.” She waited as Kara tried to find the right words.

“I just that I-” The words were cut off when the office door creaked open. Both of their heads turned to see a figure walking into the space. He wore all black a hood covering his face, Lena automatically went into high alert. How had he gotten past security? 

“Lena Luthor?” A deep voiced asked. Lena looked out the corner of her eye, seeing Kara tense.

“Yes? May I help you?” She tried to sound calm as she slowly reached for the panic button on the necklace she wore constantly after all the attempts on her life. Kara heard the click, feeling slightly relieved that law enforcement was on the way. 

“I have a message to deliver.” He said almost robotically before pulling a gun out making the two women jump to their feet. The man stood, barrel of the gun pointing right towards the Luthor. Kara stepped forward standing in front of Lena. 

“The police are already on their way. Don’t do this.” Lena said as she slowly came up next to Kara. She could take a bullet. Well maybe not to the head but her ability to heal inhumanly fast was one of the few things she was thankful for. Kara gave her a strange look as she maneuvered in front of her.

“What are you doing.” She whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Protecting you. He’s here for me anyways.”

“I’m not just going to watch you get shot.” She whispered back harshly before moving to stand in front of Lena again.

“I can take a hit.” She pushed Kara out the way again, the amount of strength in the movement surprised the Kryptonian.

“What are you talking about? No, you can’t. You’re _human._ ”

“And you’re not?” Lena rebutted, seeing a flash of something in Kara’s eyes that looked similar to guilt. The would-be assassin watched the two women attempt to elbow each other out of the way, his eyebrows slowly knitting together. He’d done this job for a long time and this had to be a first. People didn’t usually volunteer to be killed.

“A-alright stop!” His said but the two were still too busy bickering. “Hey!” He yelled firing a shot into the ceiling and the pair jumped, seeming to remember he existence. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I have a job to do.” His finger tugged the trigger, and everything went into slow motion. Lena had still been standing in front of Kara when the shot rang out.

“Lena!” She shrieked. How had she not moved fast enough? She was always fast enough. The man prepared another shot but before he could Kara was right in front of him. Crumpling the gun in her fist, rage burning deep in her heart. The man felt a single hand around his neck as his feet lifted off the ground. His hands clawed at her forearm in panic. Kara could feel the lasers heating in her eyes and she couldn’t even stop it. 

“Kara?” Lena voice brought her back. Her hand relaxed, quickly letting the man fall to the floor in a coughing heap before making her way over to Lena.

“I’m here. I’m here.” She cooed. Lena’s midsection was covered in blood. The smell of iron was almost nauseating. Lena pulled at her at her blood-soaked shirt until her skin showed.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be moving around.” Kara warned but Lena continued.

“Is there an exit wound?” Lena asked and Kara was confused but lifted her slightly seeing another wound on Lena’s back.

“Yes? Why do-” Kara’s mouth snapped shut when the skin on Lena’s back stitched itself together. She looked back at her front and the wound on her midsection was gone as well. She couldn’t even stop the Kryptionan sentence that slipped past her lips that roughly translated to ‘ _What the fuck?_ ’. Before she could ask in English, the door burst open and the room was filled with police. Everything else after that seemed to happen in a blur. The man was quickly cuffed and hauled off as Lena was examined by a confused EMT. She and Kara quickly coming with a lie about where the blood came from. There was no way a bullet graze caused this amount a blood, but he seemed to buy it. The pair answered a flurry of questions from the officers before finally being allowed to leave. Lena was urged to stay in a hotel for the evening, but she refused. All she wanted to do was go home and figure out what the hell just happened. Three police cars escorted them through the steers, a security detail placed outside of Lena’s home in case another attempt was made.

“We’re fine Alex. I promise. I’ll tell you more about it tomorrow.” She waited as Alex spoke on the other end. “I’ll come over at like 5. Okay? Alright, I love you. Bye.” Kara pushed her phone back into her pocket.

They sat quietly in the back of Lena’s car as they drove to her penthouse. Neither quite sure how to start the conversation they needed to have. The ride upstairs was even more awkward as shitty elevator music played over the tense atmosphere. Lena kicked off her heels in relief as Kara shut the door behind them. A bottle of scotch was opened, Lena not even bothering to pour herself a glass. Instead drinking straight from the bottle, offering it to Kara who took it. Human alcohol didn’t work on her, but the burn of the amber liquid gave the illusion that it had.

“So. Where do we start?” Lena crossed her legs as they sat down on the large couch. 

“Well maybe we can start how the hell you healed from getting shot.” Kara asked still bewildered.

“Or we could start about how you have laser eyes and crushed a gun?” Lena lifted a brow at the blonde, who sagged into the couch.

“You saw that?”

“Yes.”

More silence.

“Okay I guess I’ll start then. Lena...I’m Supergirl. I’ve been wanting to tell you for months, but I was scared. It doesn’t make it right that I lied to you for so long but it’s the truth. I’m sorry.” The words rushed out of her and it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Lena sat silently for a few minutes, processing. The signs had been so blaringly obvious as she thought back to all the odd behavior Kara exhibited. She was angry but at the same time a little relieved she hadn’t been the only one keeping secrets. “Please say something.” Kara urged.

“I’m sorry, it's just I had a feeling, but I always thought it was absurd.”

"You had a feeling?"

"You're awful at making up excuses." Lena shook her head remembering all the obvious lies Kara told.

“Are you mad?” Kara looked up at her.

“Oh, trust me I am. But I can’t be that upset because I’ve been lying to you too.” Lena’s hands twisted in her lap. She’d hadn’t told a soul this before. Kara waited patiently as Lena’s struggled to get the words out.

“I’m a werewolf.” She waited for Kara to recoil in disgust but what she didn’t expect was a laugh. Kara was full on laughing.

“You know when I first got to earth Alex used to get in trouble for tricking me into believing certain creatures were real. I know werewolves aren’t real. What is it, really? You can tell me anything Lena.” She took Lena’s hands looking at her sincerely. The gesture was sweet, but Lena pressed forward.

“It’s the truth. I’m a werewolf. I got bit by one when I was solo hiking my last year of college. It's made life much more chaotic but it's manageable.” She shrugged and Kara stared at her, still holding her hands. Kara’s eyes searched her face, trying to detect if this was a joke. 

“You’re serious?” The reality of Lena’s words finally dawned on her. “So...so werewolves are real? I don’t understand. How?”

“I wanted to do something adventurous before I got wrapped up in graduation and working so I took a trip by myself. The first three days of backpacking were great until the last night.” The memory was still fresh in her mind as she started her story.

* * *

_It took some getting used to but she started to find comfort in the pitch black night. The fire crackled as she finished the crappy tea she brewed. Her eyes drifted up to the full moon that brightened the sky. She relaxed closing her eyes as a crisp breeze blew through the air. A twig snapped in the distance, it was a bit unnerving, but she figured it was one of the many animals that ran around in the night. It was late and she had a long hike back to the trail head, so she made her way back to the tent. The deep sleep she’d fallen in was disturbed by more rustling. Leaves crunched just outside the tent. Slowly she sat up, reaching for the hunting knife she kept close during the trip. Was it a person? A bear? Her heart race picked up as a humongous shadow lurked outside. It didn’t look human. A chill ran down her spine when the thought came. She put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to control her panicked breathing. Another noise filled her ears. It took a moment to figure out what it was, but she realized it was sniffing. The creature was testing the air as it neared. Her grip on the knife tightened just before a claw swiped through the thin material of the tent. Lena would have been impressed with the scream that came out of her if she wasn’t terrified beyond belief. A monstrous head poked through the gaping hole, white razor-sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight._

_With lighting fast thinking, Lena rushed out the front of the tent as she creature raged inside the small space. She wasn’t sure she’d ever run that fast in her life. Her bare feet were cut by the forest floor, but she couldn't stop to care as the sound of something crashing through the underbrush followed. She’d made it to a clearing just before she felt a sharp mind-numbing pain in her leg. Teeth sank into her flesh. With another shriek she tumbled to the ground. Something stood above her, its body silhouetted by the moon. It leaned down, golden eyes flashing as saliva dripped onto her face. Her fist cliched as prepared for the worse but she suddenly remembered the knife in her hand. Just as its jaws opened, she let out another yell and plugged the knife into its chest. It reeled backwards with a howl of pain, clawing to get the knife out of its body. Blood poured from the wound; the creature swayed taking a few steps back before collapsing onto the ground. Lena’s body shook as she stared at the body. It started to shrink, dark brown fur falling off the reveal a naked man. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her from the blood loss. She crawled closer for a better look. His eyes lazily turned to her and she jumped._

_“I’m sorry.” He whispered, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Lena felt like she was going to hyperventilate as the man’s body disintegrated into the earth. On wobbly legs she stood back up, favoring her uninjured leg. Luckily, she was able to find her campsite again, collecting only the important items. It took most of the night to hike back to the trail head. She made her way to the dirt parking lot, getting into her car in a haze. Her eyes slowly looked down to her injured leg, she’d avoided looking at it the whole walk back. Afraid of what the damage might be._

_“What the hell.” She whispered when she saw it had completely healed._

* * *

“And after that I just kind of went home, because what else was I supposed to do? My first turn was chaos but no one saw me, thankfully. I’ve been managing this for years, trying to keep people from finding out. I tried researching for more information about this but honestly I haven’t found anything helpful.” It felt good to finally tell someone else what she had been through.  
“Oh my god Lena.” Kara felt a pain in her chest as Lena had told the story. The amount of fear she left had to be unimaginable. “Do...do you only change on the full moon?” She settled with a question because her only thought was to pull Lena into a hug and never let anything horrific happen to again. 

“I can change when I want, but on the full moon I can’t stop it. I used to chain myself to my bed at night, but I guess my wolf got smart and figured out how to get out. So now I have a room I keep myself in, during the full moons.” Lena watched Kara’s brain wrack through a million questions.

“So what does werewolf you look like?” The question was unsure. She didn’t want to cross any boundaries. This was uncharted territory and she didn’t know what was okay to ask. 

“Umm well I could just show you if you want? It’d be easier.” Lena had no idea why she said it but the words came out easily. Kara’s eyes shot to hers.

“I do but only if you want to! You don’t have to!” She felt her face heat. Why the hell was she blushing?

“It’s alright. I want to.” Lena reluctantly released Kara’s hands, took another swig of scotch and stood. “I need to undress so I’ll be right back. And after this I’d like to talk to you more about the whole Supergirl thing. You aren’t off the hook because my thing is weirder.” Lena smiled softly at her.

“Of course. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Kara gave her a smile in return. She waited for a few minutes before Lena returned in a silk robe, a nervous look plastered on her face.

“Okay I guess I’ll just do it.” She moved to untie the robe and Kara’s face flushed again. Lena had no issue with nudity apparently.

“Umm...okay.”

“Don’t freak out.”

“I won’t. Promise.” With that, Lena dropped the robe and Kara did her best not to stare. The sudden sound of bones cracking filled the room, Lena falling to her knees. Kara resisted the urge to go to her, it just sounded so painful. She watched in rapt horror as skin fell away, revealing thick black fur. It seemed like it took forever but in reality, only a few seconds past until there was a creature standing where Lena had been. She stood stock still, afraid any movement would make Kara literally fly out the room. A few minutes of staring past until Kara finally made a move. She slowly lifted herself from the couch, inching closer to Lena who now towered over her.

“It’s kind of weird you being taller than me now.” She joked, trying to soothe tense atmosphere the and Lena could only let out a low rumble that she hoped sounded like a laugh. “Can I touch you?” Lena nodded and Kara slowly stuck out her hand, feeling the soft fur under her fingertips was fascinating.

“I didn’t expect you to be bipedal. I think all the new movies warped my view on werewolves.” Kara rambled feeling the fur on Lena’s arms as she spoke. Her hands trailed up Lena’s arms to her head. Pushing her fingers into the thicker fur, causing a low hum to rumble out. The digits paused for a second as a smile slowly crossed Kara’s face.

“Did that feel good?” She chuckled and Lena huffed. It had but she didn’t want to admit it. Kara continued her exploration, lightly pinching a pointed ear between her fingers. She moved back down to trace her hand across her muzzle.

“My what sharp teeth you have.” She faked a breathy southern accent, causing another rumbly laugh to come out the wolf. The mood shifted into something more familiar. This was beyond weird but neither could really find the energy to dwell on it. In her quest to memorize every feature the Kryptonian floated up in the air to meet Lena’s eyes. It was odd. Even in this form it felt like she could sense the warmth and affection in Lena’s gaze. Ocean blue locked with forest green eyes. Eventually Kara ended her exploration and Lena wandered back to her room to change and put on clothes. She returned and they settled back on their spots on the large sectional.

“Anything specific that you want to know?” Kara asked, the attention back to her now out in the open secret.

“I mean, I don’t know where to start.” There were a million questions in her mind and Kara could see her brain working in overdrive to pick one to go with.

“How about I start from the beginning?” Kara asked and Lena brightened.

“Yes please.” Lena smiled before getting more comfortable in her spot on the couch, tossing a fuzzy throw over her legs. She nodded at Kara to proceed, so she did. She told Lena everything. About Krypton, her family, the city she lived in, what being in Rao’s light felt like. Getting through the day she left the planet was difficult, fresh tears spilled from her eyes when she remembered the look on her mother’s face. Lena had pulled her into a bone crushing hug, letting her sob into a shoulder for a few minutes before Kara composed herself to continue on. Her mood brightened when she went into stories about her and Alex growing up together. The awful language barrier that occurred the first few months on earth led to some fantastic fuck ups. Lena nearly fell off the couch laughing as Kara told her the struggles of being a superpowered high schooler. 

“I may have been a little aggressive in dodgeball.”

“How so?” Lena was already giggling from previous stories.

“Well there was a guy in my class who was really mean to a lot of the girls, myself included. I didn’t care when he was mean to me, but he talked crap about Alex during gym one day.”

“Did you destroy this guy in dodgeball?”

“Oh no I obliterated him and all his friends. He didn’t make another rude comments to any of the girls after that.” Lena laughed once more, and Kara had to wait for her to settle down before telling her about college. In the span of a few hours Lena was now one of the few people on earth that knew everything about Kara Zor-El. She asked Lena to tell her more about how she managed being a werewolf while they ate late night meal and Lena got another glass of scotch in her. 

"So, if werewolves are real? What about other things like...vampires?"

"I'm not sure." Lena shrugged.

"Mermaids? Loch Ness monster? Oh oh what about bigfoot? Are those real?"

"You're looping me in with bigfoot?" Lena raised an arched brow.

"Not that you're the same or anything! I just figured mysterious beings might know one another.” She paused mid-sentence, putting her face in her hands. “I'm sorry this is sounding more ridiculous the more I say it out loud."

“It’s alright.” Lena chuckled. “I only know of myself and whoever bit me.” Kara nodded at her words, still thinking of all the possible creatures out there. She’d spent a lot of time thinking about all the aliens that come to earth and never really about what things earth might already have on it.

Lena had switched out her scotch for calming tea a few hours prior, taking a careful sip as she and Kara thought about everything that had transpired that day.

“Well I think we officially know everything about each other.” It was early morning at this point, but sleep eluded them still. Lena looked over and Kara had an odd expression on her face. “What?”

“Maybe not everything just yet…” Heat creeped up her cheeks. She told Lena pretty much everything about herself tonight besides one other big thing that was consuming her.

“Is there more?” Lena sat up from the spot she’d nested in.

“Just one more thing. I wanted to tell you before you got naked in front of me earlier, but that ship sailed.” She blushed harder and Lena felt her heart rate pick up. What else could there be?

“Okay? What is it?” She tested and Kara let out a long sigh.

“I guess there’s no point in trying to hide it anymore.” They both sat in silence as Kara’s nerve crumbling the longer she waited. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.” Lena added after a few seconds of silence passed. Kara cliched her fist before the words exploded out of her.

“I’m in love with you.”


	2. Let's Go On An Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! So um...I know this story is rated mature, but the sin got a little out of hand and I may need to change it but I’m still debating. This is a conversation that happened between me and roommate while I was working on this:  
> Me: Help, I was writing and suddenly there was a sex scene.  
> Him: You’re using a passive voice like you had no part in it?  
> Me:.....I had no control over what was going on.  
> Him: You wrote it!

Lena couldn’t have heard that right. Those were only words she heard Kara say in her dreams. How could she be in love after she showed her what a what she was? There was no way this was really happening. She should really say something, but her mind was drawing a blank. Kara was shifting nervously as the silence stretched on. 

“I was going to tell you before well you know...the assassin. Which thinking about it now this doesn’t seem to be the right time to be doing this.” She could feel herself starting to ramble, but the floodgates were already open. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship but after everything that’s happened today, there was no way I could continue this without telling you. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before.” Kara’s eyes were downcast as she spoke, unable to meet Lena’s gaze in fear of what she would see. When Lena still didn’t speak, Kara quickly stood with tears burning. “I’m sorry. I messed this up.” Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Kara berated herself as she moved towards the door. This was an awful idea. Were they going to be able to come back from this? 

“ _Kara Zor-El, I love you too._ ” The words were spoken in slightly broken kryptonian, but Kara understood, her hand freezing on the doorknob. She turned to face Lena; her eyes wide. Lena looked nervously back at her, hoping she said it correctly. 

“What?” Kara’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“ _I love you._ ” Lena repeated. 

“How? How do you know how to say that?” Her voice shook as she neared the Luthor. It’d been way too long since she heard her native language spoken by someone else. 

“I thought it would be a good idea to learn a few common phrases when I befriended Supergirl. I never found the right time to use them, especially that one. And I was a little afraid I’d butcher the pronunciation.” She laughed with watery eyes. 

“It was perfect.” Kara’s own tears slipped from her eyes as she sat back down, just out of reach. This situation seemed too good to be real. 

“I’m glad.” She huffed out another laugh. A few moments of silence stretched on, this was all so new and neither were quite sure where to go from here.

“Can you-” Lena started.

“So do-” Kara spoke at the same time and they both paused, a beat passing before they laughed. 

“Go ahead.” She said to Lena with a smile. 

“Can you teach me how to say something?” She asked lowly and Kara nodded, the tone of Lena’s voice made her blush slightly. 

“Anything.” 

“How do you say, ‘Can I kiss you?’” Heat rose up her neck as the question left her lips. Kara grinned back at her and repeated the phrase in Kryptonian. It took a few tries for Lena to get it, the foreign language feeling strange on her tongue. They chuckled as she attempted the sentence once more, and it finally sounded right in Kara’s ears. 

“ _Can I kiss you?_ ” 

“ _Please do._ ” Their first kiss was a mess of teeth and laughter because they couldn’t stop smiling but Rao was it perfect. Lena pulled back, rubbing her thumb over Kara’s cheek. Today had been hell but she would do it over again to get right here. She let herself be pulled into Kara’s arms, resting her cheek on her shoulder. Her fingers toying with the fabric on the back of her shirt as she relaxed into the embrace. But as comfortable as she was her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, seeing it was nearly 4:13 am. Reluctantly she pulled back.

“You okay?” Kara asked and she sighed again.

“Yes, it’s just getting late and I need to go to bed. But I don’t want to.” The almost childlike expression on her face made Kara stifle a laugh. 

“Are you going to work tomorrow?” 

“Yes, sadly there are meetings I can’t miss.” 

“It’s okay, I can head out so you can get some rest. We can meet up tomorrow, if you want.” The words came out even though the thought of leaving made her heart ache. 

“Do you want to stay?” Lena’s voice was unsure. Kara looked back down at their interlocked hands with a soft smile. 

“ _I’d love to_.” 

“I’m pretty sure I know what that means. Although it would sure be nice if I had someone to teach me more.” Lena smirked, pulling her towards her bedroom. 

“Lucky for you I’m an excellent teacher.” Kara could feel her nerves coming back as they entered the room. She’d been to Lena’s house plenty of times, but this was the first time she’d been in her bedroom. She expected it to be all marble and business like the rest of the place, yet it was surprisingly homey. Lena clicked on the bedside lamp, going over to her walk-in closet to find them something to sleep in. Kara poked around the room; books were strewn about along with a few exotic looking plants. 

“Leggings or shorts?” Lena poked her head back in the room.

“S-shorts please.” Kara smiled, trying to sound casual in her fit of nerves. Was something going to happen? Should see even be thinking that far? But what if something did? She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that...yet. She was in the middle of thinking herself to death when Lena came back in. She looked at her face for a moment, reading Kara’s expression like a book. 

“We’re just going to sleep Kara, don’t panic.” She chuckled, tossing a pair of shorts at her head. Kara caught them with ease, her body relaxing. 

“I wasn’t panicking. Just.” She paused, sighing. “Okay I was.” Her head hung and Lena laughed again. 

“It’s okay. I’m just going to go take a shower. There’s another bathroom in the guest room if you want to use that one.” Lena said as she rubbed Kara’s arm comfortingly. 

“Sure, thanks. I’ll be right back.” Kara couldn’t help but pull Lena into another kiss. A soft noise escaped her lips when Lena deepened it, her hands coming to rest on Lena’s hips. They let themselves get lost in the moment.

“Mmm no no I just said we were going to sleep.” Lena softly pushed Kara away, cheeks flushed. If she stayed, there was no way sleep was going to happen. “Go shower.” She ordered, receiving a goofy smile from the Girl of Steel. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara said, forcing her legs to walk away from Lena’s enticing gaze. She took her time in the shower, letting the warm water wash away the chaos of today. Lena was still in the bathroom as she made her way back into the room, so she made herself comfortable. She was in the middle of scrolling through a random app on her phone when Lena came back out. Steam from the long shower puffing out the bathroom, her hair hung slightly damp, face makeup free. It made her look younger Kara thought as they locked eyes. She smiled back and didn’t not get the direction she was expecting. 

For some inexplicable reason the sight of Kara relaxed in her bed, in her borrowed clothes broke Lena. Kara _knew_ her secret now and was still here. Lena couldn’t stop the tears once they started. The weight of the day finally came crashing down and she was not prepared for the rush of emotions. Kara worriedly moved to get out of bed at the sight, but Lena stopped her. 

“Don’t get up. I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” Lena sniffled, rounding the bed to climb in. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, pulling her close. 

“It’s just, today has been a lot and I think my brain is finally catching up.” She swiped at her eyes. “You’d think I’d be more freaked out by almost dying but honestly I’m more relieved that you didn’t run away screaming from me. I spent years telling myself that I’m just going to be alone, because no one was going to be able to love me as I am but you...you love me, and I can’t understand why.” Lena sobbed into Kara’s chest. 

“Lena. Lena look at me please.” Kara urged her to meet her eyes. It took a few moments, but she finally looked up, eyes reddened from tears. “I fell in love with you because you are smart and kind, you want to help the world become a better place. No matter who has tried to put you down, you keep going and it’s inspiring.” She wiped some of Lena’s tears away as she continued. “I love you Lena Luthor. Being a werewolf is just a part of you. You’re not a monster. You are a beautiful person inside and out. Besides werewolf you is awesome.” 

“Awesome?” Lena laughed, sniffling slightly. 

"Very awesome...and kind of soft” She added, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“God you’re too good for me.” Lena smiled at her. She never ever thought there would come a day when someone would call the wolf ‘soft.’ 

“Nonsense. I know the world makes you not but you’re worth everything Lena. People can be hurtful, trust me. People tear Supergirl to shreds all the time.” She huffed out a laugh, but Lena could see the sadness behind those eyes. 

“I’m sorry people are assholes.” Was all she could offer.

“It’s alright. I have a good support system and I want you to have one too okay?” 

“Okay. I’d like that.” She rested her head on Kara’s chest, the slow thump of her heart was oddly calming. Kara wrapped her arm around her, her thumb rubbing gentle circles on her shoulder. 

"Hey Kara?"

"Yup?"

" _I love you._ " 

" _I love you too, Puppy_.” Kara laughed at the name to herself. There was no way in hell she would be calling her that, but the thought was funny. 

“What was that last part?” Lena’s eyes shut as she nuzzled closer. 

“That’s a secret.” Kara smiled.

“I’ll figure it out when you start teaching me.” She mumbled into her shirt, her breathing evening out. 

“I’m sure you will smarty pants.” Kara let out a gentle sigh as she drifted off. 

* * *

Exploring this new relationship was an adventure of discoveries. They were both having some trouble navigating the more physical aspects of it. Kara was trying her best to not crush anything, whenever things got intimate. It was like learning how to control her powers all over again. Something about her girlfriend made every ounce of control she had go right out the window, so they had to take it slow. Lena learned that she had to exercise her own version of self-control too during a make out session on Kara’s couch. Her body was sinking into the soft cushions, Kara pressing heated kisses to her lips. She felt fingers teasing the hem of her shirt. 

“Please.” She panted only pulling away for a few moments before feeling a warm hand slide up her ribs. Nimble fingers worked their way under her bra, teasing a nipple. Desire burned low in her stomach as Kara pulled lightly on the nub. The electric sensation shot straight to her core. A breathy moan escaped Kara’s lips when she felt Lena grind upwards. The noise was music to the Luthor’s ears. Between the noises Kara made above her, the lips pressed against hers, and the hands roaming her body Lena’s mind fogged with lust. That deep pull of excitement triggering something in her. Before she could stop it, she felt the change zip through her body. Kara yelped above her in surprise when she looked down to see green eyes and sharp teeth. 

“Well that’s...new.” Kara said sitting atop an extremely embarrassed Lena. The werewolf groaned in shame, but Kara laughed. Lena hoped she would be able to get this under control or she’d have more shredded clothes to replace. The couple was too distracted by the hilarity of their situation to hear someone open the front door. 

“Hey Kara, I think I left my-WHAT THE FUCK?!” Alex screamed when she saw Kara sitting on top of nightmare fuel. She left a few hours ago after their weekly sister hang out but had forgotten her phone charger. 

“Alex wait! I can explain.” Kara shot off Lena, literally flying to where Alex was standing, who only freaked out more when she watched the hulking figure stand. Lena desperately tried to turn back but of course it wasn’t working. Why did the world hate her so much? 

“What is that? Why were you-were you having sex with that? What is happening?!” The poor director was in the middle of crisis. 

“What? No! I wasn’t!” She paused. “Well not in that form at least.” Kara winced at her word choice because it only confused her sister more. 

“That form? What the fuck does that mean?!” Alex was pacing around the room trying to make sense of what her eyes were looking at.

“Alex, I need you to calm down.”

“Calm down? You want me to calm down? I just saw you riding a demon! How can I calm down?” She’d seen her fair share of aliens and knew almost every species living on earth. Nothing could surprise her usually, but this was nothing like she had ever seen before. 

“She not a demon! Just let me explain. Can you please just meet us at the DEO so we can talk somewhere secure?” Kara’s apartment was the least secure place on the planet. You could hear her neighbors talking all the time through the paper-thin walls. Alex was just on the cusp of agreeing when the front door opened. 

“Hey, did you find it yet?” Kelly walked into the apartment after finishing up a phone call downstairs. Her phone slipped from her hands at the sight of Lena still standing in the center of the room. “Wh-what is that.” She fumbled out, pointing a shaky finger at Lena. Her mind felt hazy as it tried to process what it was seeing. It did a bad job apparently because she fainted. Luckily Kara caught her before she hit the ground. Lena wished at that moment that they decided to go to her apartment instead. It took a few more minutes of convincing, but Alex eventually agreed to meet them at the DEO after she checked to make sure Kelly was okay. She led a rather dazed Kelly out the apartment, the door shutting with a lock click. Kara softly hit her forehead against it. 

“This is bad.” Lena peaked out of the room, wrapped in a borrowed bathrobe. She had had to take a few calming breaths in order to shift back.

“She just needs time to calm down.” Kara walked over to her, putting both hands on Lena’s shoulders. 

“Or time to get ammunition.” Lena grumbled. 

“We should meet her there before she does exactly that.” She would not put it past Alex to bring out weapons. It was understandable, Alex wasn’t the indestructible one dating a rich werewolf.

The sound of boots tapping rapidly on the floor was the only sound in the room as everyone sat in a deafening silence. Alex sat across from Lena and Kara, looking back and forth between the two after they told the entire story. Kara’s foot continued to be the only sound until Alex couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Kara you gotta stop.” She sighed, her head resting on one of her hands. 

“Sorry.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “So you’re telling me that after someone tried to kill Lena she confessed to being a werewolf after you told her you were Supergirl and you two are dating now?” She said slowly, trying to summarize everything she heard. 

“Yes.” Kara said, not meeting Alex’s gaze. The DEO Director had been completely baffled when Kara walked into the headquarters with Lena in tow, her mind wondering where the creature had gone. She’d been even more confused when she heard the word werewolf come out of Lena’s mouth. Her brain didn’t even know which part to try and address first. The werewolf? Supergirl reveal? The dating? God, she needed a drink. 

“I guess I’ll start with the thing I know how to handle. I’m glad you two are finally dating, it was painful watching you two dance around it.”

“You knew?” Lena's mouth fell open. 

“You two weren't exactly subtle about the whole pinning for one another thing. Now as for the Supergirl issue, Lena you’re going to have to sign some agreements since you know now.” 

“I’m guessing I can’t have any of my lawyers review then?” She joked but Alex pinned her with a serious expression.

“Absolutely not.”

“She was joking Alex.” Kara interjected but received a simple hmm from her sister. 

“Anyways, on to the thing I know how to handle the least.”

“Me being a werewolf?” 

“Yes that. How...how did this happen exactly?” Alex asked and Lena gave her the quick version of how she became the way that she was. Alex was doing her best to process all the information but by the end of the story she had a hand resting in her hair, her brows furrowed. 

“I’m sorry about how I acted earlier. I was a little freaked out.” Alex felt a little guilty about the names she called Lena before she knew who it was. 

“It’s alright. I don’t blame you; I can imagine it was a little jarring.” Lena understood why Alex reacted the way she did. In all honesty, Kara was the weird one for not flipping shit the first time she saw the werewolf.

“Is it alright if I explain this to Kelly? I’m sure she’s going to have a million questions.” Alex asked and Lena thought about it for a moment. She’d gone from having zero people to three in the span of a few weeks. It was scary but she trusted them.

“You can. Can you also tell her I’m sorry for scaring her.”

“Will do.” Alex reclined back in the chair, stretching her arms over her head.

“What now?” Kara asked, finally relaxing.

“I mean I could use a drink.” Alex shrugged.

“Ditto.” Lena nodded and Alex smiled back at her. The pair chatted as they made their way out of the room, falling into a thankfully normal conversation. Kara following behind them; this had gone a lot better than could have she imagined. 

* * *

Another full moon was right around the corner. Lena had made a quick escape from L-Corp after being stuck in her office all day. She’d immediately stripped down into a pair of shorts and a tank top as soon as she’d gotten home. Her body always felt like it was on fire whenever the moon was full. The cool air from the refrigerator felt nice on her heated skin as she chugged a bottle of water. A light knock on her balcony door made her jump. Turning she saw Kara standing outside in full Supergirl attire. She padded over quickly unlocking the door. 

“Hey you.” Lena smiled, pulling a surprised Kara in for a kiss.

“Hi.” Kara said with that familiar goofy expression on her face from the intensity of Lena’s greeting.

“I thought I wasn’t going to see you today.” 

“Everything wrapped up tonight surprisingly well, so I figured I come check on you.” Kara shrugged.

“Ah well, I’m not doing much. Just waiting until I have to go lock myself up for the night.” She said it so casually, but Kara honestly had no idea what Lena did on the full moon. 

“Where do you do that?” 

“Here I’ll show you. I’ve never gotten a chance to show anyone before.” Lena said almost eagerly. She led Kara through the apartment to her home office, tapping a few hidden buttons until a panel appeared that scanned her hand. 

“Good evening Ms. Luthor.” A robotic voice called as they walked in. Kara looked around the room seeing a few monitors for what she assumed would track Lena’s vitals. A bedlike slab sat in the middle of the room, restraints waiting. For some reason the sight made Kara uncomfortable. The thought of being tied down for an entire night made panic settle deep in her gut. 

“It took me months to work out all the issues, but it keeps me in during my whole transition. I had a few escapes before I had this room. Waking up naked in a stranger's backyard was mortifying and I refused to have a repeat event.” Thankfully, she could laugh at the memory now. She had no idea how she had gotten into the farmers backyard that night, her memories from what she did during the moon were always a bit jumbled.

“Is...is this what you want to do?” Kara tested and Lena tilted her head.

“I don’t have much choice. I usually have control over myself when I shift on my own but during the moon my base instincts usually win.” 

“I get that but this...feels wrong.”

“Well what would you recommend I do?” Irritation was evident in her tone and Kara quickly tried to clarify. 

“I-I don’t know. Maybe during the moon, we could go somewhere remote and-”

"Have someone see me? Risk getting found out or shot at? And put other people in danger?”

“You wouldn't hurt anyone.” 

“You don’t know that.” Lena said in a clipped tone. Kara walked closer but she turned back to the screen. “You know what, it’s getting late. I need to...do this.” She gestured vaguely to the room.

“Lena…” Kara wasn’t sure what she wanted to say but she didn’t want to leave like this.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Lena shut the door before Kara got another word out. The Kryptonian stood in the office staring at the wall. Running her hands through her hair quickly, she let out a defeated sigh before going back to the living room. 

“Begin Lunar Cycle Protocol.” Lena said softly. The restraints clicked into place. She took a few deep breaths trying to prepare for the transition. Of course, her mind drifted right to Kara. Sweet Kara who just wanted her to be comfortable and happy. Guilt trickled into her mind, melding with her irritation as she thought about the sad look on Kara’s face. But Kara didn't get it, she could be dangerous. Going out during the moon would put everyone in danger. Probably? The only thing she’d actually almost harmed when she got out was a possum, who just played dead at the sight of the werewolf. The wolf had taken one sniff of the creature and left it be. It didn’t seem to have any interest in harming people, she avoided them at all cost. But Lena never wanted to risk getting seen or cornered by someone and forced to defend herself. Her mind lost its train of thought when the shift consumed her.

Kara sat cross legged on Lena’s bed watching tv. While the room Lena created was soundproof to human ears, Kara could hear her. Every crack of bone and sound of agony that crossed Lena’s lips. She wanted to go to her but stayed put on the bed. Eventually it stopped and she heard slow deep breaths from the wolf. The restraints creaked as they were tugged by the frustrated werewolf. Try as she might the wolf was unable to break free and let out a whine. Kara could feel the sadness in the sound. The night grew late and Kara settled into the sheets, missing the feel of Lena pressed up against her. Her own guilt bubbled up from making Lena feel like she needed to change what she was doing. Kara promised herself that she would make it up to her in the morning and hopefully they could talk it out. 

The evening went without a hitch. Another full moon successfully survived Lena thought as she stood. When she entered her home office the smell of something cooking hit her like a ton of bricks. Her legs moved on their own towards the alluring scent, but she stopped herself and went to take a shower. She needed to get her thoughts in order before she spoke to Kara. After a quick shower she made her way to the kitchen, her stomach growling at the smell of frying bacon. 

“Good morning.” Lena shuffled over to the table where Kara was setting their plates down. 

“Morning. I hope you don’t mind. I figured it was the least I could do to help you out. I know you said mornings after could be ruff.” Kara tried her hardest to keep a straight face, but Lena could see the corners of her mouth twitching. 

“Dog puns? Really?” She couldn’t help but smile back. Her hand reached out touching Kara’s hand. “Listen...I’m sorry about last night. I know you were just trying to help but I’ve been dealing with this by myself for so long, I don’t know how to do this any other way.” 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you upset. You know a lot more about the whole werewolf thing than me and I should have respected that. It's just...seeing that room just made me feel trapped and I don’t want that for you either.” Kara wrapped her arms around herself and realization dawned on Lena. The pod. Kara had spent years trapped in the phantom zone. Of course, the idea of being strapped down, unable to go anywhere made her uncomfortable.

“I understand, sweetheart. I’m just scared I’ll lose control. I couldn’t live with it if I killed someone or hurt you.”

“Lena, I’m basically indestructible.” Kara chuckled softly, visibly relaxing again. Lena thought for a moment before speaking again. 

“I’d be willing to try it, you know?” 

“Try what?” 

“Going somewhere remote for the full moon.” She had considered it before but had been too cautious to try it out. 

“Really?” Kara perked up. 

“Sure, but we’d need to look at all the possible options. The nearest settlements, what the terrain is like, the wildlife and-”

“Lena breath. One thing at a time okay? Well work it out if you want to try.” Kara reached across the table, taking her hand.

“Okay.” Lena squeezed back with a hopeful expression. 

* * *

A month of planning had gone into this day. Lena still ended up going a bit overboard on looking for the perfect location that they could spend the full moon. It took another month for her to finally be willing to part with the lunar cycle room and test out the location. 

“You ready?” Kara asked as Lena tightened her grip around her shoulders.

“As I’ll ever be.” Her body tensed when she felt them take off. Wind whipped through her hair as they soared through the air. Kara didn’t go her usual supersonic speed since Lena’s body couldn’t handle that kind of force. She wasn’t sure how long it took (totally _not_ because her eyes were screwed shut most of the flight), but they soon found themselves landing in the middle of a dense forest. Tall pine trees surrounded them; crisp air blew through the needles filling their lungs. The sun had started to dip towards the horizon, casting a pleasant purple hue in the sky. Twigs snapped under their feet as they searched for a good spot to set up camp for the night. 

“You know this is the first time I’ve been back out in the wilderness since the whole incident.” Lena said breaking the relaxed silence. 

“Really? How are you feeling?” Their boots crunched under fallen leaves, Lena thinking about the question for a while. 

“You know I thought I’d be afraid but I’m probably the strongest thing out here. Besides you.” She smiled, bumping Kara’s shoulder. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure we’re safe.” Kara closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around them. There was a symphony of noises, the sounds of nature were much easier to listen to than the sounds of the city. 

“How are _you_ feeling?” Lena smiled, noticing Kara content expression. 

“Good. It’s nice out here, everything is usually so loud. My hearing is pretty sensitive, so I have to actively block everything out.”

“My hearing is pretty good, and I want to pull my hair out every time I hear a loud noise. How can you stand living in the city?”

“It’s a pain in the butt sometimes. I just kind of have to center myself so I don’t have a panic attack every time an alarm goes off. I tried noise canceling headphones, but they still don’t work.” 

“Hmmm.” Lena was already thinking about ways to help, living in constant noise sounded awful. 

“Oh no you’ve got that thinking face on. What's going on in that brain of yours?” Kara asked.

“It’ll be a surprise.” She smirked and Kara shook her head as they continued their hike.

They settled about a quarter mile away from a large lake, Kara making quick work of unpacking. 

“Show off.” Lena chuckled after Kara set up their entire campsite in a few seconds. 

“What the point in having super speed if I don’t use it.” She smiled back as she plopped onto the soft grass, her eyes gazing back up into green ones. 

“True.” Lena grinned before leaning down to press their lips together. They shared a meal by the campfire, talking casually as the moon started to rise.

“It’s almost time.” She could feel that tug deep in her chest. 

“Do you need anything?” Kara asked not quite sure how to help.

“No, I’m fine. Changing on the full moon is just a little more painful so I might be more...vocal.” Lena winced in apology. During the rare times she changed on her own will it was only ever uncomfortable but during the moon for some reason it felt like she was being ripped in half. 

“I can hear you even when you’re in the lunar cycle room. The soundproofing doesn’t work on me.” Kara said and Lena groaned. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay Lena. I’m fine as long as you are.” Kara said and Lena pulled her into a quick hug. the moon creeped out from behind the clouds and the clawing underneath her skin was becoming unbearable. Kara could only watch helplessly as Lena’s breath started coming in quick pants. 

Her teeth were clenched in agony, her body feeling like it was on fire. The heat shot up from her toes to her head, consuming every thought. Grass met her palms as she fell to the ground, every nerve standing on end. Her muscles felt like they were being stabbed thousands of needles. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, it stopped. Her eyes slowly opened, and she was assaulted with every sound of the forest. It’d been so long since she spent a full moon outside. Everything was so intense. She tested the air, smelling deer a mile away. It was enticing but not nearly as enticing as another sweet familiar scent. Turning, she found a person looking up at her in mixture awe and worry. Her mind was muddled from the pull of the moon, the memory of what her human self-had been up to was a bit jumbled. She tilted her head, attempting to process if this person was a threat, dinner or something else. 

“Lena, are you there?” Kara tested, the sound of her voice triggering recognition. 

Ah yes, the mate, the wolf's brain finally caught up to Lena's. Enormous paws took a step closer. Sensitive ears heard Kara’s heart skip a beat. Was it in fear? She paused in her tracks, she cared for this person and didn’t want them to be afraid of her. Ears flattened as she moved backwards. The word ‘monster’ repeating in her mind like a broken record. 

“Hey hey come here. I’m not scared.” Kara gestured for Lena to come closer and after slight trepidation she obeyed. Coming closer the wolf lowered herself to the ground so she could rest her large head in Kara’s lap. A hand immediately stroked through the thick fur. They sat as Kara gazed upwards, the lack of city lights caused the sky to be painted with millions of stars. The view of the night sky from Earth was always a little weird. Krypton had a vastly different night sky. 

“You know I miss home sometimes.” The wolf perked up at Kara’s words. “I mean not that I don’t love Earth. I love my family, my friends, you. But I miss being a normal person sometimes. I never asked to be a superhero. It’s a lot of pressure sometimes and I feel like I’m always one mistake away from everyone hating me.” She was quiet for a moment, eyes still locked on the stars. “There are times when I dream about Krypton. You would have loved it. It was an amazing place but... it hurts too much when I wake up and it’s all gone again.” Lena heard her sniffle and looked up to see a tear rolling down her face. Kara was such a light of hope for so many people and it hurt something deep within Lena to see her cry. She wished she could talk right now but all she could offer was a loving nudge with her head. Pressing her weight into Kara’s chest, hoping her comfort would be recognizable.

“Thanks.” Kara sniffled again, running her hands over pointed ears. She looked back up to the sky again, remembering a song her mother used to sing when she was younger. It took a few seconds for her to remember the melody fully, but it all came flooding back as she hummed the first verse. Once the pleasant humming started Lena’s eyes drooped from the soothing tone. They sat in content silence until that need bubbled back into the werewolf. The need to run, chase and explore. It was always suppressed every moon and the crisp air smelled like freedom making the wolf inside her claw for full control. With a heavy sign Lena pulled back from Kara’s loving embrace. Blue eyes followed her movements again as she tested the air again. 

“You off to chase some deer?” Kara asked with a soft smile. Lena looked back to her and whined. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be right here when you get back.” It was almost as if the Kryptonian could read her mind. She leaned back down, nuzzling her head against Kara’s cheek. The wolf was only saying goodbye and totally wasn’t marking her scent on Kara so that any animal within a 10-mile radius would know not to fuck with her mate. That would be insane. 

“Could you do one thing for me before you leave? Can I get a howl? Just like one good one?” She asked with a hopeful expression. The wolf gave her an exasperated look. That was the exact opposite of being inconspicuous. But there were no humans for miles and there was no way she was going to deny that face. So, she tossed her head back letting out a drawn out howl to the sky. It honestly felt good to let the noise out and Kara squealed with glee. 

With one last goodbye she took off into the woods. Within minutes a deer was fleeing for its life from her. She didn’t want to harm it and felt a little bad for giving the poor thing a heart attack but the need to chase was too strong. Letting the energy free was nothing like she felt before. So many years were spent trying to prevent anyone finding out what she was. Running through moonlit fields, was a feeling she’d never deny herself again. Hours were spent roaming and mapping out the new territory. Her tongue hung comically out her mouth in exhaustion as she returned to the camp. The embers of the fire were barely lit as her paws crunched on the ground. Kara was sleeping soundly in the large tent when she poked her head inside. She used her snout to poke at her leg until she woke.

“Your back.” Kara’s voice was gravelly from sleep. “You have fun?” She asked sleepily while Lena made her way inside. The space barely fit her large frame, but Kara didn’t seem to mind, she shuffled over to give her more room to work with. Lena eventually settled into a spot, feeling bone tired. She hadn’t prepared to feel Kara nuzzle into her side. 

“You’re like a giant teddy bear.” She mumbled, already falling asleep again. Lena rumbled another laugh before sleep took her too. 

The following morning, Lena awoke with a start. She had gotten so used to walking up, naked, cold and alone after the full moon, it was a little jarring to still feel Kara’s warmth next to her. She must have woken up while Lena was still asleep and tossed a blanket over her. Slowly she turned to face the love of her life. Kara’s hair was sprawled out everywhere, her mouth hanging open as she snored softly. God, she loved this woman.

* * *

“Just put the bus down and we can talk this through.” Kara held her hands up, trying to calm the rouge alien. The alien was just a kid but unlucky for Kara this kid was also insanely strong. He glared at her lifting a bus higher above his head before throwing it towards a nearby building in rage. She moved in a flash catching the, (thankfully) empty bus. Sadly, the momentum from the vehicle caused the bus the whip around and smash into the side of an office building. 

“Oh no.” Kara could already hear the lecture from the damage. A few more cars were thrown before Kara was able to calm him down. The day was not on her side because as soon as the kid was given back to his mother, she got another call on the other side of the city. Was today just pissed off alien day? By the time she was done with her day, a lot of damage had been done. She sat through at 20-minute lecture from Alex about being careful and then another three hours of mind-numbing paperwork. Lena had been in her bed relaxing with a book by the time Kara flew into her apartment. Kara said nothing as she changed her clothes in a flash and face planted into a pillow with a groan.

“Long day?” Lena rubbed her hand over Kara’s tense back. 

“Yeah, very long.” She mumbled. 

“What happened?” Lena asked and Kara gave her a quick recap of the events from the day.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Lena continued massaging the tense muscles in her back.

“Keep doing that and I can probably forget all about it.” She joked, making Lena laugh. 

“Actually, I wanted to give you something, it might make your day better.” Lena excitedly got out of bed, quickly walking over to a hidden compartment in her bedroom. 

“Okay?” Kara tilted her head, watching as she pulled a small silver box out. 

“Here.” Lena sat back down, offering the box to the puzzled Kryptonian. Kara opened it, finding what looked like earbuds inside. “You told me that living in the city can be a pain in the ass because of your hearing, right?” Kara nodded at her words. “And I can’t imagine how dreadful that is, so I wanted to help. These should be able to offer you complete silence. Or if you want to just turn down the volume of everything, they can take down the noise to normal human levels so you’re not completely oblivious to everything happening around you. And last but not least, they play music too. You can sync them to your phone.” She finished and Kara sat with her mouth hanging open. 

“You made these?” 

“I did. I hope they help.” She smiled back. 

“I... I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just try them out.” Lena showed Kara which buttons did what. She turned on the first mode and slowly everything faded out. No outside noise. No one talking three blocks down the street. No alarms halfway across town. Just her, Lena and the soft sounds of the street down below. Her hand came up to cover her mouth.

It was perfect. 

“ _Oh Rao. This is amazing._ ” An ear to ear grin was stretched across her face as she fell back on the bed, relishing in the peace. She only ever got to experience this during solar flares and those were never any fun.

“ _I’m glad you like it._ ” The smooth tone of Lena’s voice somehow sounded different. It was like she could finally hear what Lena sounded like without the background noise. Lena had proved to be a quick learner when it came to Kryptonian, they could already hold pretty decent conversation. It made Kara want to cry tears of joy everytime they talked casually in her language. 

“ _I love it._ ” Kara jolted up, pulling Lena down to connect their lips in a fit of giggles. It had started off innocent, but Kara pulled Lena on top of her and innocence went right out the window. 

“Wait wait you still have to try the music setting.” Lena gasped as Kara’s fingers dipped under her shirt. 

“Okay. Show me.” Kara sat up with Lena still in her lap and kissed up her neck, making Lena’s brain short circuit. She completely forgot what she was supposed to be doing under Kara’s touch, until she husked ‘Show me.’ again in her ear. Lena shakily took her phone, connecting the earbuds to the device. 

“You have anything you want to hear?” Her breath caught when she felt teeth graze her collarbone. Kara hummed against her skin. 

“You choose. You made them so you know what would sound best in them.” She tossed Lena's shirt across the room.

Lena’s brain was fighting itself as she tried to pick a song and focus on hands that were now rubbing up and down her thighs. She eventually had enough thought to pick one of her favorite songs, hitting play. The hands that had been teasing her body paused. Lena looked down and found Kara's wide eyes. She didn’t say anything, just simply watched as she experienced the music. Usually when Kara listened to music there were always other sounds beyond it that she could hear, dulling the experience of the tune. But now she could hear every instrument, she could focus on delicate strums of a guitar or the key change that occurred halfway through the song. 

"Words can't describe how cool this is!” She said rather loud from not being able to hear herself speak making Lena laugh. Kara’s eyes slid closed, her hands still resting on Lena’s hips as she got lost in the melody. The song ended, ocean eyes opened again and pinned Lena with a look that made her want to melt. She felt Kara’s hands start scratching up and down her thighs again. Her hips started a slow grind while hot kisses were pressed to her exposed chest. A low groan crossed her lips when she felt a hand squeeze her ass. Another song started in Kara's ears and she grinded upwards into Lena to the rhythm. Lena's heart thundered in her ears and she could feel that tell tell shiver up her body that happened before she turned. She screwed her eyes shut. No no no not this time. 

“You okay?” Kara said still too loudly, and Lena looked back to her, nodding enthusiastically.

“I’m good.” She mouthed and with a smirk Kara unclasped her bra, her tongue darting out to languidly roll an erect nipple. Lena’s head fell backwards, her hands pushing into Kara’s hair as her hips start moving again and this time she didn’t stop. She was in control of this, not the wolf. Her body felt almost frantic for release, a low growl rumbled out her chest when Kara lightly bit her other nipple. If growling was all the wolf contributed to this, then she was fine with it. Ever observant Kara could sense her desperation and she almost sobbed when she felt a hand reach into her leggings. A high-pitched moan spilling out when fingers started quick circles over her clit. Her hips shuddered, trying to match the rhythm. She tapped Kara’s shoulder as she felt herself near the edge. Kara reached up taking one of the earbuds out, eyes meeting hers. 

“Inside. Please.” She begged and Kara obliged, her hand moved lower. Lena felt her thighs shake as two fingers slammed into her. Her nails dug into a shoulder, unintelligible pleas tumbled from her lips as she felt that tight coil threaten to release. Kara’s thumb swept over her clit and sending her over the edge. She came with a string of curses, her entire body shaking. Kara slowed her movements, coaxing Lena gently back down. Once Lena felt in control of herself again, she pulled back, gazing down.

“Woah.” Kara’s eyebrows shot up.

“What?” Lena said still a little breathless. 

“Well one, that was extremely hot and two your eyes were almost glowing for a second there.”

“It happens, one of the many things that come with the werewolf package.” She chuckled, leaning down for another searing kiss. 

“Thank you. For the earbuds.” Kara said as she rubbed up and down Lena’s back.

“You’re very welcome. Now I think we have something else to take care of.” Her hand pressed Kara until she flopped back down on the bed. Kara watched, enraptured as Lena moved down her body. Tongue tracing hard abs, dipping into her belly button. Kara gripped the sheets above her head, too afraid she'd lose control to push her hands into Lena's hair. Lena took note of this, already developing another project involving red sun lamps in her mind. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of Kara's pants, pulling them down along with her underwear. Her teeth nipped at the inside of tense thighs. Little noises escaping Kara's lips as she desperately wanted Lena's mouth where she needed it the most. Lena smirked as hips pushed upwards in an attempt to ease the burning desire. Without warning her tongue licked a broad stroke through heated flesh. 

"Fuck." The whispered curse coming from Kara was like a drug and damn Lena was hooked. She repeated the action, needing to draw more curses out of her girlfriend. 

"Oh god. Don't stop." Kara begged feeling herself getting close. Lena doubled her efforts, pressing a single finger inside. Kara's hips stuttered from the new sensation. Between the wet sounds that filled the room and soft groans Lena was making, she wasn't sure how much she could take. 

" _Come for me._ " Lena whispered. As if on command Kara came with a borderline obscene scream. She fought to not slam her legs shut as Lena continued her movement. 

"Too much." Kara whimpered and Lena pulled back, swiping her thumb across her bottom lip like she'd just eaten the nose decadent meal. The action nearly sent Kara to the hospital. She crawled back up her body, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. 

“ _You’re trying to kill me._ ” Kara mumbled against her lips.

“ _No, I love you too much._ ” Lena smiled back. 

* * *

“Gross do not get mushrooms.” Kara made a disgusted face as Lena put the mushrooms into the shopping cart. 

“You need vegetables.” Lena rolled her eyes, going to grab some supplies for a salad.

“Do I really though?” Kara said, following behind her. 

“Yes, you do, now go grab some spinach.”

“Ugh.” She grumbled, trudging to go grab it. 

“You asked me to help your grocery shop.” Lena smiled, picking up tomatoes. They had just finished grabbing all their produce when a voice made them stop.

“Um...excuse me, Miss?” A timid voice asked, and Lena turned, her eyes meeting brown ones. Two figures stood there both no older than 18. A boy and a girl, twins? Lena thought to herself. 

“Yes?” She asked.

“You’re Lena Luthor, right?” The boy asked and Lena nodded. The two siblings looked at one another before the girl spoke. 

“I’m not sure how to say this but…” Her voice lowered to a whisper.

“I think you killed our dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd I lied...this is going to be three chapters. I couldn’t leave the werewolf origins alone. Follow me on Tumblr @Shelbazoidz for trash memes!


	3. No Biting Without Consent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be two chapters! How did ya’ll let me let this out of control? We’ll just leave it as question mark till I figure out how long this is going to be. For some reason I feel like this has more errors than the last two so I'm sorry! I'm just one person lol

"I-I think you have the wrong person." Kara said looking at Lena out of the corner of her eye, she was visibly tense, backing away in panic.

"Yes, I think you have me mistaken for someone else." Lena felt bile rising in her throat. This couldn’t be happening. 

"No no please wait!" The girl spoke as Lena started to turn away. "The night of the full moon at the national park! We were there." She called and Lena stopped. 

"We're not here for revenge if that's what you're thinking. Just to talk." The boy said and Lena turned back to them. She looked at Kara who gestured unsurely. 

" _What should we do?_ " At least her lessons in Kryptonian were paying off, she thought. 

" _I mean you could hear them out?_ " Kara whispered back as the twins watched. 

" _How am I supposed to look at the people whose father I murdered in the eye?_ "

" _It was in self-defense, Lena. He would have killed you and talking is better than running away. Just hear what they have to say."_ They looked at each other for a few moments before she turned back to the twins. 

"Alright. Let's talk." 

They walked to a nearby coffee shop, the twins' hazel eyes looked around the city in awe as they casually chatted with one another. It was the first time they’d been to National City after all. Meanwhile, Lena’s nerves were on edge, how could they be so relaxed? She felt a hand slip into hers and squeeze, Kara giving her a reassuring look. Her body relaxed as she squeezed her hand back, hopefully this wouldn’t end in disaster. They sat in the back of the crowded coffee shop; their conversation would hopefully be lost in the various voices. Kara and Lena waited as the two siblings bickered with one another on how to start the conversation. Lena pretended not to understand as they spoke in hushed Spanish to one another. The two had honestly thought finding Lena would be like looking for a needle in a metropolitan haystack. But with a bit of digging and slight cyber stalking they found her. 

“Solo déjame comenzar.” The girl whispered to her brother and he rolled his eyes, sagging into his chair. 

“Fine.” He grumbled and she turned to Lena and Kara. 

" We don’t have a lot of time, but I’m Roseanne people just call me Rose, and this is my brother Vincent.” She gestured to him and he gave a casual nod to the pair. They sat there until Lena realized it was her turn.

“Well I guess you know I’m Lena, this is my girlfriend Kara.” Lena kept their hands interlocked under the table; it was the only thing keeping her from bolting. 

“Hello.” Kara smiled, giving them a slight wave. 

“So umm sorry to kind of spring this on you but we just wanted to meet you. We thought it would be nice to give you some clarity of the whole situation.”

“Sorry but how did you find me?” She asked finally, Vincent sat up to answer. 

“Well it was actually a pretty big coincidence. We saw you on TV a few weeks ago and realized you were the same woman that had been in the park. We knew you lived in National City and that you worked at L-Corp so we kinda… followed you from work.” He winced running a hand through his short hair, yup that sounded insanely creepy. 

“I know, it sounds bad but there wasn’t really a good way to do this.” Roseanne added. 

“I suppose not. Now what can you tell me about what happened in the park?” 

“Our father was David Soto, the man you met in the forest. I guess he wasn’t really a man when you met him. He...he was not a good person.” Rose’s eyes cast down towards the table. Vincent looked sadly at his sister, covering her hand with his.

“He was a piece of shit. Which is why we aren’t upset with you.” He deadpanned, receiving a slap to his arm from Rose. “What? I’m not wrong. She basically did us a favor!” 

“A favor?” Lena’s suspicion slowly melted into curiosity. 

“He was a cliché abusive alcoholic.” Disdain was evident in Vincent's voice. “He used to be a decent person but as we got older, he got worse and during the moons he would rampage. So along with being a trash person, he decided to add being a serial killer to the list too.” His voice was hushed through the last sentence. 

“He what?” Lena and Kara said at the same time. 

“He killed five people before you.” Rose continued. 

“The first person he killed was a hunter who tried to shoot him, and we understood that time but it’s like once he got that thrill of killing a human he didn’t want to stop. We didn’t find out until the fifth person and telling the police wasn’t an option because you know, how the hell would we explain it without exposing ourselves or getting committed.”

“You’re werewolves too?” Kara asked and the pair nodded. 

“We were born into it. Our mother was born one too and dad had been a part of the community, but he wasn’t born one. She turned him when they decided to have kids so we could all be one big happy family.” Vincent shrugged. 

“That went to shit when he decided to start killing people. We started going out with him during the moon and that kept him from killing anyone and bought us some time to figure out what to do. He got away from us one night and found you. I guess you know how rest went.” Rose nodded to Lena who instantly felt guilty.

“I know it doesn’t fix it, but I am truly sorry.” Lena said softly.

“Don’t be. You were just protecting yourself. It’s honestly impressive you did it, he had apparently killed men twice your size before.” The memory of watching their father collapse into the ground was still fresh. They had initially had mixed feeling about their father’s death, yet with him gone everything had gotten better.

“Must of thought you were an easy target. But you sure proved him wrong.” Vincent nodded, also slightly impressed. “We watched you limp off into the tree line and figured you were going to turn but our mother warned us not to come looking for you.”

“Why?” Kara asked.

“To protect us. She didn’t know how you would react to turning and thought you might want revenge for making you one of us. Most accidentally turned wolves aren’t very happy about it.” 

“Does the moon not affect you?” Lena picked one of the many questions she had. 

“Born werewolves aren’t controlled by the moon. Not sure why, I don’t make up the rules.” Vincent said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Our mom is the expert on all this. It’d be easier if you could talk to her.” Rose added. 

“Is that possible?” Lena perked up. Not that the twins weren’t helpful but talking to someone with a bit more werewolf experience would be nice.

“Umm...maybe?” She looked at her brother, unsure. 

“Our mom is a little hesitant to meet with outsiders, you know safety and all that. She actually thinks we made a detour to visit our grandparents on our way back from school.” They both grimaced at the expression Lena and Kara made. 

“She doesn’t know you came here?” Lena whispered harshly. 

“No, we go to school in San Francisco and our grandparents live a few hours from here, so we figured it was a good cover up.” He finished; Lena rubbed her temples. 

“Jesus Christ.” Lena sighed, neither she nor Kara wanted to feel the wrath of a mother werewolf. 

“Hey, we’re about to be 20 in a few months, I think we can make our own decisions even if she doesn’t like them.” Rosanne said and Vincent looked at her with an incredulous expression. 

“You wanna try saying that to her face?” He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

“Wait you’re about to be 20? You two look way younger.” Kara tilted her head. 

“Yeah aging is kinda slow when you’re a werewolf, it's a little irritating but what can we do.” He shrugged. 

“But if you want to know more, we can try and talk to her when we go home. If she doesn't kill us first for coming here.” Rose added. 

“If you want to try, I’d appreciate it.” Lena said and the twins nodded. 

“We’ll do our best.” She looked at the time on her phone with a sigh. “But we should get going, we have a flight to catch.”

“Alright. Thank you for coming to talk with me.” 

“No problem, it’s the least we could do for what happened.” Vincent said as he stood. 

They traded numbers with the siblings, saying a quick goodbye as the two hopped into a taxi. Lena and Kara watched the car disappear into the sea of traffic. 

“What the hell just happened.” Lena muttered as she and Kara aimlessly walked around. 

“I have no idea, but it happened.” Kara leaned over a railing, looking out towards the Bay. Lena came up next to her leaning down, their shoulders pressed together. 

“Do you think this was a bad idea?” Rose and Vincent had seemed sincere, but the ever-present weariness Lena always felt was in the forefront of her mind. 

“I don’t think so. They seemed like they were telling the truth Lena.” The light sound of water crashing below them soothed some of the tension Lena felt. It was hard to trust that no one ever had any ill intentions towards her. 

“I guess we’ll have to see what happens.” 

* * *

A week had past and they had yet to hear anything back from Vincent or Elena. Lena pushed her worry from her mind as she unlocked Kara’s front door. She kicked off her heels, her feet feeling immediate relief. 

“Kara?” She called into the space as she took her coat off. 

“Hey! I was about to hop in the tub.” Kara peeked out from her room, already halfway undressed. “Wanna join?” She asked seeing how tired Lena looked. 

“That sounds wonderful. Just give me a second.” She smiled back as Kara disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds passed and a high-pitched shriek came from the bathroom, making Lena jump. 

“Lena! Come here!” She heard Kara yell, sounding unusually panicked. 

“You okay?” She asked, running into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Lena paused when she saw Kara floating a few feet off the floor. 

"Umm okay this is extremely embarrassing but...I'm afraid of spiders." She said pointing to the spider that was chilling on the tiles. 

"You're joking." Lena put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. 

"It’s not funny!" Kara pouted, only making Lena laugh harder. 

"Kara this isn't funny...it's hilarious." She chuckled. 

"Please just help." 

"Okay okay, hold on." A few giggles slipped out as she grabbed a glass from the kitchen and snagged a piece of paper off the counter. She came back, placing the glass on top of the little arachnid and slid the paper beneath it. 

"Ta-da!" She held up the now trapped spider and Kara floated back to the floor, peering inside the cup in mild disgust. 

"My hero." She kissed Lena's cheek. "Even if you did laugh at me.” 

‘I’m sorry love, I couldn’t help it. How about I make up to you?” She purred and Kara’s pulsed jumped. 

"I'd like that but you gotta set him free first." She pointed to the cup. 

"Yes yes, I'll be right back." Kara got in the tub as Lena went to the window to release the spider back outside. She watched the wolf spider make its way out of the cup and onto the windowsill. Kara was already peacefully relaxing in a sea of bubbles by the time she returned. She cracked one eye open, a soft smile on her lips and Lena walked in. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Lena said as she leaned down, kissing the top of her head before getting undressed. She slid into the bath behind Kara, already feeling relaxed from the light smell of eucalyptus and mint. 

“Comfy?” Kara asked as she rested her back against Lena’s front. Lena let out a happy hum, wrapping her arms around Kara’s midsection. “Long day?” 

“Extremely.” Lena sighed. “It seemed like everyone was purposely being incompetent today.” She knew it sounded bitchy, but she honestly couldn't care less right now. 

“What happened?” Kara asked and Lena listed all the troubles from her day. 

“It’s like if it happened once I could understand but this is the third time, he’s done it.” Lena grumbled as she finished her story. 

“I’m sorry, I know that’s frustrating.” Kara said as she tilted her head slightly, pressing a kiss to her jaw. 

“It’s alright. Enough about me, how was your day.” She asked, resting her chin on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Not too bad. I stopped a bakery from catching on fire and they gave me a bunch of free donuts.” 

“Is that what all those boxes in the kitchen were?” Lena chuckled. 

“Yup! I may have gone through two of them already.” She admitted shyly and Lena pulled her closer a smile on her lips. Kara was always a little shy about how much food she ate sometimes, even though Lena assured her it didn’t gross her out. It only made her slightly jealous of her metabolism. 

“You have room for sushi? That place you love so much delivers.” She asked and Kara splashed water out the tub in her excitement. 

They chatted comfortably in the bath until the water grew cold and Kara pried Lena out of the tub to go to order dinner. They’d been in the middle of talking about their childhoods on the couch, eating sushi when something caught Lena’s attention. 

“What do you mean you don’t know how to ballroom dance?” Lena asked almost offended at the thought.

“Why would I need to know? I've never been to any balls.” Kara laughed. Her dance experience with partners consisted of the few awkward ones she had during high school. 

“It’s just something we had to know growing up.” Lena had a few fond memories of learning to dance when her family wasn’t a complete disaster. 

“Yeah no I didn’t have a lot of control over my strength when I was younger, so I spent every dance with a boy trying to not break any of his bones on accident.” 

Lena hummed at her statement before a smile appeared on her face. She set down her chopsticks and scrolled through her phone for a few moments as Kara watched her with a puzzled expression. A fast-paced classical song started as Lena stood, extended her hand out.

“Ms. Danvers may I have this dance?” She grinned and Kara’s face lit up.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” She let herself be pulled up off the couch. One of Lena’s hands rested on her hip the other clasping Kara’s hand. She started them off slow, letting Kara try to adjust to the steps. Her foot landed on top of Lena’s and she winced. 

“Sorry!” She apologized quickly. 

“Relax.” Lena coaxed as she took a step back, Kara clumsily following her lead. 

“Easier said than done.” She replied, staring at her feet to make sure she didn’t step on any more toes. 

“Look at me.” Lena directed Kara’s attention, blue eyes looking up into hers. “There you go.” 

Kara relaxed in her arms as they moved easily around the small space. The song crescendoed and Lena dipped her dramatically, leaned down for a kiss. Her phone rang just as they were inches apart, making them both let out an annoyed noise. Lena pulled her up and kissed her cheek before walking over to the phone, her eyes going a bit wide.

“It’s Roseanne.” She said quickly.

“Answer it!” Kara rushed over as Lena let out a breath and hit answer. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Lena, this is Rose." The familiar voice episodes. 

"Is everything alright? " She asked while Kara listened in. 

"Yeah it's fine. Our mom was supremely pissed we went to see you, but she's agreed to meet with you, if you're still interested." 

"I am. When is she able to meet?" 

"Three days from now at our place, I know it’s a little sudden but it’s all we could get." 

Lena pondered for a moment. Was this a bad idea? She was very interested to understand more about all of this, but this could also be some kind of set up. 

"Lena? You there?" Rose asked worriedly. 

"Yes! I'm here, sorry. I'll come." She replied and Rose let out a breath.

"Cool cool. I'll send you the details." 

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few days then, I suppose." 

"No problem, see you then." She hung up with a click, Lena standing in place lost in thought for a few moments. 

“You okay?” Kara asked, sliding her hand up Lena’s arm. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I guess I’m going on a trip.” She sat back down on the couch, her mind racing. 

“ _We’re_ going on a trip.” Kara corrected. 

“Kara you can’t, one it might be dangerous and two the city needs Supergirl.” 

“One that’s even more reason for me to go and for the second half I love this city, but it will be fine for a few days. I need to make sure you’ll be okay. We do this together.” She took Lena’s hand. “You don’t have to do everything by yourself.” 

“It's a hard habit to break.” She said softly, looking to the floor. 

“I know but I love you and I’m here for you.” 

“I love you too.” Lena could feel tears prickling in her eyes. God this had to be the most she’s cried in years. Kara weakened every defense she’d ever put into place. 

“Alex is going to kill us both though.” Kara chuckled, cupping Lena’s cheek. 

“Probably.” She smiled back. 

* * *

Alex was indeed pissed. It took a full day of convincing for her to be even slightly okay with them going. She made them both promise to check in with her the entire time they were there. Lena had been a little scared as the redhead lectured them, making sure Lena knew that she would end her if anything happened to Kara. They had just started the drive through the rather scenic route Utah offered when Kara gave Alex a check in call. 

“We’re on the road now. Yes, I'll call you tonight I promise, everything is fine.” Kara said into the phone as Lena drove. “Okay, call you later. Love you, bye.” She clicked off with a sigh. 

“She’s not happy with this one bit, is she?” Lena huffed out a laugh. 

“Nope, but she’ll live. You nervous?” Kara asked, noticing Lena’s tight grip on the wheel.

“A little. This is just kind of crazy.” Lena let out a deep sigh.

“It’ll be fine.” Kara rubbed Lena’s leg, feeling her muscles relax at the touch. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Lena softened, putting hand over Kara’s. The drive was thankfully uneventful, and they soon found themselves turning on to a gravel road that wound through dense trees. The foliage eventually thinned out, revealing a sizable house peached on a hillside. 

“Holy crap.” Kara leaned forward, as the house came into view. 

“God damn.” Lena nodded, parking in the long driveway. They had no idea what they had been expecting the place to look like, but this was not it. Lena put the car into park, letting out a steadying breath. It took a few minutes for her to work up the nerve to get out of the car. Kara walked with her to the door, waiting for her to knock. 

“Well here goes nothing.” Lena shrugged. She knocked on the door a few times, hearing someone yell inside. 

“They’re here!” Vincent’s voice called out as she jogged to the door. “Hello! Welcome to our home.” He grinned at them, Lena letting out a surprised noise when he hugged her. He gave Kara one as well before offering to take their coats. Rose appeared from another room with a matching smile, an older woman following behind her. Lena met her eyes and fought the immediate reaction to cower in fear. Intimidating wasn’t even close to describing the presence she gave off. Auburn hair hung loose over one shoulder, her high heels making her tower over the pair. Deep brown eyes looked her over, Lena held her ground staring back. Kara, Vincent and Rose looked back in forth between them, all three afraid to break the tense silence. 

“Lena?” She asked, a light accent to her voice and Lena nodded. 

“Lena Luthor.” She extended her hand, feeling it taken in a gentle grip. 

“I’m Elena. My kids have had a lot to say about you.” It was like a switch flipped and a smile spread across the woman’s face. She had to make sure Lena wasn’t a real threat before she let her guard down. 

“I hope they were good things.” Lena smiled back, relaxing slightly. 

“They were. Now who is this?” She turned to Kara who straightened at the attention. 

“Kara Danvers! I’m Lena’s girlfriend, nice to meet you.” She shook the woman’s hand. Elena could sense something different about the blond but couldn't put her finger on it. Not human for sure she thought but what was she? Elena made a mental note to keep an eye on Kara, but she seemed friendly enough. She ushered them all into the spacious living room. A man came in offering Kara and Lena tea, to which they politely accepted.

“So, I know you have a lot of questions. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with this on your own, but you have to understand why I was cautious. We’ve had a few attacks on us from turned werewolves who were certain that killing the one who turned them would fix it.” She started. 

“I’m guessing that doesn’t work?” Kara said and Elena shook her head. 

“No, it doesn’t.” There was a lot of ignorance spread about werewolves through books and movies. Now where should we start?” She asked, turning to Lena.

“I’m not sure what the best questions are to ask.” Lena said honestly.

“Well how about I start?” Elena asked and both Kara and Lena nodded. “I was born a werewolf; it’s been in my family for hundreds of years. It’s usually only girls who are born this way in my family, Vincent is actually the first boy in my family in the last six generations. Most of the men who are werewolves have been turned by someone else.” 

"So, the gene is sex specific?" Lena asked her scientific interest peaked. 

"Yes, it's actually one of the many reasons I became a geneticist, so I could get a better understanding of it." Elena nodded. "I have my own lab I've done some undercover research in. I’m sure the university wouldn’t appreciate me researching werewolf DNA without them knowing, but I haven’t gotten in trouble yet." She smirked and Lena smiled back, she was beginning to like this woman. 

"When my husband started behaving differently, I knew something strange was going on. Whenever he would turn, he'd be more aggressive towards everyone, including us." She paused, a distant look in her eyes. " After I found out about the murders I knew I had two options. Either find a cure or take care of him myself. I was near a possible breakthrough the night he attacked you. I'm truly sorry for that, you know? If I would have been faster, he may not have gotten to you."

“Esta bien mama.” Vincent said to her and she smiled softly back at her son. It had been painful watching his mother try to deal with their father alone, he refused to let her feel gulity about his actions. 

"He’s right, please don't blame yourself for something your husband did. It's not your fault.” Lena could see the sincerity in her eyes when she apologized. “I’ve been managing, it hasn’t been too bad. What happened with the cure?” 

“Ah well I think I’ve perfected it, but I’ve yet to try it out. It's not like there are very many people who are willing to try out an untested drug that may or may not kill them.” She and Lena nodded. If a cure was available, Lena wasn’t sure if she’d take it at this point in her life. As much trouble as the wolf caused her, she’d gotten a little attached over the past few years.

The sound of the front door opening made the conversation pause. Two men walked in both glancing around the room, their stern expressions melted when they saw Elena. 

“We have guests?” A deep voice spoke as the two walked over to where everyone was sitting.

“We do, I told you two yesterday they were coming.” Elena said slightly exasperated but with no real malice as she accepted a chase kiss from both men. Kara and Lena’s eyebrows both shot up at the action. 

“Oh sorry, these are my partners.” Elena gestured to the two men who smiled back. 

“Isaac.” The first extended his arm out to them, shaking both their hands before perching on the arm of the couch. 

“Just call me Ray.” The other shook their hands. “We don’t mean to be rude, but we were going to go get cleaned up.” Ray said still the same clothes they had worn to the gym.

“It’s alright dear.” Elena patted his cheek softly.

“Well you guys enjoy your chat.” Isaac said, following him out of the room. Elena watched them leave and Kara heard her heart rate pick up slightly at the sight of the two well-built men. She had no idea what Elena was thinking but it probably wasn’t very PG. God super hearing was a curse Kara thought, looking away from them. Lena gave her an odd expression, but she just shook her head. Elena continued telling them about the history of werewolves, providing a few tips and tricks to managing the condition. The sky was darkening by them time she told them everything she knew.

“Is there anything else I can tell you to help?” She asked and Lena shook her head.

“No this was perfect, thank you so much. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. How long are you going to be in Utah?” Elena asked, knowing the full moon was tomorrow. 

“We were going to head back in the morning.” Lena started but Rose, sat up eagerly. 

“I have an idea!” She yelled and everyone looked at her. “Why don’t you spend it here? Its always nice having a pack with you ya know?”

“Um…” Was all Lena could manage, that was never anything she’d even thought about.

“Yeah you should! It’s always a blast!” Vincent piped up. While the moon didn’t control them, it did affect Ray and Isaac and the family made a night of going out on the full moons. It was a pretty great way to bond and let loose occasionally with the people you loved.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it of course.” Elena added. She had been furious with her kids initially when they told her they met with Lena. Even though they convinced her to meet with her, she still didn’t like the idea until Lena got here. After spending the few hours talking with the Luthor she actually found her quite pleasant. She wouldn’t say she completely trusted her yet but enough to let her join them. The thought of spending so many years alone made her heart ache for Lena. 

“I’ve never done that before; it’s always been a solo thing.” Lena said apprehensively, debating the offer.

“Being with a pack is something all wolves usually crave.” Elena added. Lena thought deeply about how she felt every moon and there was always a sense of need beyond her base instincts she could never really understand. She looked to Kara for some advice.

“It’s up to you. I took three days off, so I’m okay with it if you want to stay.” Kara said making Lena nod.

“Alright. I’ll try it out.” She was beyond nervous at the thought but neither she nor Kara sensed any malice from the family.

“Perfect, we usually have a family dinner before. You both are welcome to come.” Elena nodded. After a few goodbye’s Kara and Lena headed to their hotel they had booked for the night.

“That was a lot.” Kara sighed as they walked into their hotel room.

“It was but it went pretty, well right?” Lena asked, kicking her heels off. 

“Yeah they seem like a really nice family.” Kara paused. “Is it wrong of me to say Elena is kinda hot?” She said as she sat on the bed.

“Absolutely not. I was thinking it too.” Lena chuckled coming to sit next her. 

“Her, Ray and Isaac are straight out of some kinda romance novel.”

“You read a lot of those?” Lena smirked at her and Kara blushed. 

“No....” She averted her gaze as Lena slid into her lap. 

“Sounds like you’re lying to me.” She grinned, feeling Kara’s hands automatically rest on her hips. She placed a few soft kisses across her jaw, a small sigh escaping Kara’s mouth. 

“Maybe a few.” A breathy moan escaped her lips when Lena rolled her hips forward. 

“That’s better.” Lena grinned, ducking her head down for a passionate kiss. She let out a surprised noise when Kara flipped her onto the bed, hands already working her shirt off. They could discuss more later.

* * *

They returned the next evening, Lena’s nerves were back in full force. She’d never even considered something like this would happen. Rose was outside as they pulled back into the driveway, she brightened when she saw Lena and Kara get out. She gave Lena the run down of how they usually spent the moon as they entered the house. Lena was very grateful when Rose let her know they usually kept their clothes on for most of the excursion.

“Yeah no, we don’t do the whole naked thing. I love my family but not enough to see them all butt ass naked all the time.” Rose laughed and Lena was immediately relieved.

“What do you all do then?”

“We bring clothes with us until we find a good spot and hide them so when we come back, we put them back on.” She said as they walked into the dinning where everyone else was waiting. They all greeted the pair as they walked in. There was an insane amount of food on the table much to Kara’s delight. Feeding six werewolves and a Kryptonian took a lot of food, not that anyone knew what Kara was. It was kind of nice to have a fun family dinner for once Lena thought. Any dinners she had in her youth had been filled with thinly vailed passive aggression. Elena told Kara she was free to say in the guest room while they were gone, knowing she’d want to stay close.

“Well I guess I’ll see you in the morning?” Kara said to Lena as everyone started making their way outside.

“Yeah. I’ll be right here when you come back.”

“Is it bad I’m nervous?” Lena whispered.

“Nah, but I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Kara kissed her temple, Lena wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug already feeling the moon tugging at her.

“I should go.” She muffled into Kara shirt before releasing her and following everyone else outside. She gave Kara one more wave as she caught up to the group.

Kara waved back as she watched the group walk off into the darkened woods. 

“She’ll be fine.” Kara said to herself as she walked back into the house. Her mouth fell open when she walked into the guest room, it was almost bigger than her apartment. She sat cross-legged on the bed, flipping through some channels to try and calm her worry. No matter how relaxed she got, sleep still avoided her. The clock hit 3am when her stomach grumbled. She had just gone into the kitchen to grab another slice of pizza when something caught her ear. It sounded like something was outside, the ground crushing under its feet. Her brows furrowed when she realized it was more than one. Just as she prepared to go check it out something crashed through the front window. Three hulking figures skidded into the living room. All three covered in grey fur, teeth dripping with saliva as silver eyes stared into her soul. Kara was rooted to the spot. 

The three times she’d come face to face with a werewolf it had been Lena who always looked at her with love. She took a tentative step backwards, not sure what was the best course of action. Fight or flight? One of the wolves made the choice for her as it charged. She moved out of the way, lightning fast, wolf was visibly startled at the speed she possessed. The other two circled around waiting for a chance to attack. Just as she threw one back out the broken window, another set of teeth were snapping at her. Heat vision could end this fight easily, but these were people too. People who were trying to kill her, but still people. Her inner turmoil was broken when she felt pressure on her shoulder. One of them bit her. Its teeth sinking into her flesh, a scream escaped her at the sudden pain. That shouldn’t have been possible. She was done trying to be nice and landed a punch on the one that bit her, its bone cracking under her fist. A kick to the chest sent the last one sailing back out the window. The three werewolves gathered themselves enough to scuttle back into the darkness. 

Kara stood staring out into the darkness until she could no longer hear the sound of their paws crunching on the ground. Her left shoulder burned something fierce. She reached up and felt warm liquid smear onto her hand. 

“Shit.” She cursed as she raced to get her cellphone.

“Hey Kar, how’s Utah treating you guys?” Alex answered after the third ring. 

“Not too good.” Kara hissed as she tried to move her arm. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex sat up in bed at the tone of Kara’s voice, Kelly grumbling in her sleep beside her. 

“I um...Lena and everyone else left and some other werewolves…attacked.” Why was she feeling light-headed? She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision.

“Attacked? Are you okay? What happened?” 

“One of them bit me and I’m bleeding.” Everything started to go fuzzy. “I don’t feel so good Alex.” She swayed. 

“Kara. Kara stay with me.” Alex begged on the other end, but Kara felt the phone slip from her hand as she collapsed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another cliffhanger, why must I be an asshole? I'm very excited to see what you guys think might happen! The next chapter is gonna be wild. There's probably gonna be one two more, I'm sure of that lol


	4. Catch Me If You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was rough so some of my sad may have leaked onto this chapter soooo... sorry. My Guinea pig died, he was a good old old man. (Yes, I'm 23 years old and heartbroken about this, don't judge me. Had that lil dude for 6 years) 
> 
> Alex is kind of an ass in the beginning of this chapter but cut her some slack, it's a lot to deal with.

Alright being with a pack wasn’t so bad, Lena thought as they made their way back to the house. They'd spent the entire night showing Lena their favorite spots and exploring a few new locations. Every pack had distinct boundaries and they made sure to stay within their limits. Being with more wolves was new but it felt right. She was pleasantly exhausted as they neared the clearing where their clothes were. The sky was brightening up and she could feel the grip of the moon loosening. Everyone else had already transformed back, pulling their clothes out of convenient hiding spots. It took another few minutes before she was able to shift back and put her own clothes on. 

“So, what did you think?” Rose asked eagerly as Lena tied her shoelace.

“Give the woman a chance to breathe, the sun is barely up yet.” Elena shook her head with a slight smile. 

“It’s alright, I had fun. Thank you for letting me join you.” Lena nodded back as the group walked towards the house. It was rare she actually felt relaxed after a full moon. The only other time she could think of was when she was with Kara a few months ago. 

“What the hell?” Vincent said. Everyone watched in mild confusion as he broke into a run towards the house. 

“Vincent? Where are you-oh no.” Elena’s face shifted to horror at the sight of the broken windows. Lena followed her gaze; blood running cold in an instant. Her body ached from the shift, but she ignored the pain and ran with all her might in the direction of the house.

“Kara!” She screamed, bursting through the door. The smell of ion hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes roamed frantically around until they landed on Kara’s form on the floor. She rushed over, falling to her knees, tears pricking her eyes. “Kara. Kara? Please be okay.” She saw the tear marks in her clothes, blood soaked into her shirt. There were no wounds, she had obviously healed from whatever happened which eased Lena’s panic slightly, but the amount of blood was still concerning.

“I should call an ambulance.” Elena rushed to get her cellphone. 

“Don’t!” Lena called, making everyone pause. 

“You’re kidding right?” Ray gave her a bewildered look. 

“No. No I’ll explain later just-”

“Lena?” Kara’s raspy voice called. 

“I’m here.” Lena turned back, gripping Kara’s hand for dear life. 

“You...you gotta Alex. She’s probably having a heart attack.” She sat up slowly, her shoulder still burning as she wrapped her arms around Lena.

“Okay, I can do that, but can you tell me what happened?” Lena asked just as beams of morning light shone into the room. 

“Some other werewolves attacked and one of them bit me.” She shook her head, why did everything still feel fuzzy? “ Please, call Alex.” Kara said pulling back and Lena stared at her. 

“Okay, I’ll call her.” Lena looked around for Kara’s phone trying to wrap her mind around what was happening, as Isaac and Ray helped Kara sit on the couch. 

“Kara! Are you okay?” Alex answered quickly. 

“Hey Alex, it’s Lena.”

“Where is Kara?” Alex said almost in hysterics, thinking the worst. 

“She’s right next to me, she’s up and talking at least. I can’t see any external injuries.” 

“I can check her out when I get there.” 

As soon as the call dropped the night before Alex had gotten in her car and floored it. She was thankful Lena had given her the address in case of an emergency as she drove through the entire night. Running only on three cans of redbull and the worry for her sister. She'd done the drive from National City to Midvale a few times, another two hours added to the trip was nothing. 

“You’re on your way?” Lena asked. 

“Yeah. GPS says I’ll be there in five hours. Maybe four if I break a few speed limits.” 

“Alright, we'll be here."

"You'd better.” She warned as she ended the call. Lena knew Alex had given her one rule; keep her sister safe and she fucked up. With a sigh she walked back to sit with Kara. The sun was cresting over the mountain range as she sat down, Kara leaning into her. Kara just barely closed her eyes when something inside her felt like it twisted. 

“Lena.” Kara’s eyebrows knit together as she let out a noise in pain. Her skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. She untangled herself from Lena’s grasp, her breath coming in short pants. Her legs wobbled as she stood up. 

“What’s wrong.” Lena stood with her watching worriedly, her hands hovered over her unsure of what to do. 

“Something’s wrong.” She said through gritted teeth, pushing her hands into her hair. Pain like she never felt before zipped up her spine and she screamed, falling to her knees.

“What’s happening?” Kara asked, her voice sounded morphed. 

“Is she…turning?” Vincent asked in horror. Lena watched as Kara did exactly that. Skin splitting to reveal patches of tan and blonde fur. 

“I-it’s day. This shouldn’t be possible.” Elena stuttered. After being bitten, werewolves would usually have their first turn during the next moon, and certainly not turning the day. They all could only watch as Kara shifted. Lena felt her world crumble as the love of her life let out wails of agony. Eventually the pain ended, leaving a hulking figure standing in the center of the room, chest heaving from deep breaths. 

“Kara?” Lena tested, inching closer. Dark blue eyes shifted towards her but there was no recognition in them. She froze at the emotionless expression the wolf gave her.

“Lena, back away. I don’t think she’s in her right mind.” Elena warned. Lena wished in that moment she was able to shift but the day after the moon that was always pretty much impossible, leaving her, Ray and Isaac pretty much defenseless. Just as a low growl escaped from between her teeth Lena felt Elena come up next to her, already shifted and growling back. She wasn’t sure if Kara would attack or not but refused to take any chances with her family being there. Kara moved in the blink of an eye launching herself at Elena. She had strength on her side for sure, but her limbs still moved unsurely in their new form. There was just enough time for Elena to grab the nape of her neck, tossing Kara’s body across the room. She bared her teeth at the new wolf, standing between her and everyone else. 

Kara shook off the attack scrabbling back to her feet. Her eyes locked with Elena, letting out a snarl before her eyes started glowing. Lena knew what was about to happen, she only had a few seconds for a warning. 

“Elena move!” She screamed just in time. Heat blasted out the wolf’s eyes, just barely grazing Elena’s side as Vincent shifted, knocking Kara off balance. She landed heavily on the other side of the room, breaking an end table in the process. 

“What the fuck was that?” Ray yelled making Kara’s attention snap to him, taking a few menacing steps forward. Vincent bit her leg in an attempt to stop her but was ultimately kicked off, a high-pitched whine escaping.

“Kara stop!” Lena yelled stepping in front of her and the wolf paused. Her rage filled expression relaxed, her eyes blinking a few times. The wolf tilted its head.

“It’s me. It’s Lena. I need you to calm down. No one here wants to hurt you.” She held up her hands walking closer. Blue eyes stared at her, softening for only a moment before she shook her head again and ran out the back door. Lena rushed after her but damn she was fast, disappearing into the partially lit woods. Lena’s chest heaved as she chased after her as far as she could. 

“Shit.” She cursed, letting out of breath while standing at the edge of the forest her mind racing for the best course of action. 

“Lena, why can she shoot fucking lasers?” Rose exhaled, jogging to where Lena was standing. 

Lena pushed some of her hair out of her face, debating on how to answer as Rose continued. 

“What is she? She’s not human that’s for damn sure.” She asked, looking at Lena. 

“She’s not, which is why I didn’t think this would be possible.” She knew they were going to have questions but couldn’t give them the full truth.“Is your mom okay?” She asked.

“Yeah her and Vincent only have a few cuts and bruises.” 

“That's good. Tell them sorry for me, I’m going to look for her.” Lena moved forward but someone grabbed her arm. She turned seeing Isaac looking down at her, a worried expression on his face. 

“You sure that’s a good idea? After what she just did, I’m not sure she’ll be very receptive to company.” 

“I have to find her before someone else does.” She pulled from his grasp. “Her sister Alex is on the way, if I’m not back when she gets here then...” Then what? Would Kara hurt her when she found her? Lena shook the thought from her mind.

No, Kara would never. 

“I’ll be back, I swear. Don’t follow me please, I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.” With that, she walked deeper into the forest. Isaac and Rose stood at the edge of the tree line watching as she disappeared into the brush. 

* * *

It felt like an eternity past as she walked, the sky getting brighter. The forest became alive with noise; birds chirped, small animals rustled in the bushes, the sound of a few hikers far off made her panic intensify. If one of them saw Kara in this state it would not end well for anyone. She knew she was close on Kara's trail smelling the familiar scent. The broken branches and singed spots on the ground from heat damage were also a dead giveaway that she’d passed through. 

"At least she can't fly." Lena mumbled to herself as she came to a small clearing. She paused at the sight of the blonde werewolf, sitting by the small pond. Her eyes locked on her reflection. Lena tried her best to get close, making a few noises so Kara wouldn’t be startled by her presence. Even though part of her guessed that the wolf knew she was coming long before she got this close. 

"Hi Kara." She tested; the wolf's ears twitched in her direction. A large head turned to her, baring its teeth in warning. Lena stopped in her tracks, she couldn’t shift and trying and fight a pissed off kryptonian werewolf in this form would definitely get her killed. 

"I know you're trying to be scary, but I'm not scared. I know you're just afraid, Kara." She held up her hands showing she meant no harm. If Kara ran again it would cost Lena more time they couldn't afford to lose right now. 

"I don't know what's going on, but you need to come back with me. Alex is on her way here, she's worried about you too." The mention of Alex made aggressive blue eyes soften a bit. 

"Yes and she's totally going to kill us both when she gets here." Lena laughed softly, taking a step forward. The wolf eyed the movement warily but didn't stop her as Lena kept moving closer. 

"Are you hurt at all?" She slowly reached her hand out, letting out a deep sigh of relief when she touched soft fur. Kara let out a low hum in her chest, her eyes sliding closed. 

“There you go. It’s alright.” She soothed carding her fingers through the thick fur on her neck. The distant sound of people made the wolf’s ears straighten. Lena heard it too, they needed to get out of here asap. 

“Kara, honey we need to go before someone sees you. You understand? It's dangerous for us to be out here during the day.” She pleaded and Kara sniffed the air in the direction of the people. 

“No no no we’re going to leave them alone. You don’t want to hurt anyone.” She said and Kara turned back to her, tilting her head. Of course, she didn’t want to hurt anyone else, but her curiosity was peaked. 

“Come on. Let's figure out what’s going on.” She urged and the wolf eventually stood, trailing behind her as they made the hike back. It felt kind of odd being the human in this situation Lena thought as large feet crunched on the ground behind her. They had to stop a few times after the wolf got distracted by a few different noises. 

“It’s just a skunk, please leave it.” Lena said, mildly experated after they stopped for a third time. Kara sniffed at the ground before leaping behind a bush. A terrified skunk popped out, its tail high in the air in warning. 

“I swear to god if you get sprayed by a skunk I will leave you here.” Lena was horrified at the thought. Kara looked at the skunk for a few months before backing away and coming to where Lena was standing. “Not a good smell is it?” She laughed as Kara rubbed at her nose. The rest of the trip back was thankfully uneventful. 

“They’re back!.” Rose called in relief when Lena and Kara appeared on the hill side. She quickly ushered them in, directing Kara to go downstairs. Last thing they needed was a cop showing up to ask questions and seeing her.

“Is that them?” Lena heard Alex’s voice and stiffened. Kara has just stomped down to the finished basement as Alex rounded the corner. 

“Hi Alex.” She said as the Director glared at her, quickly striding over. 

“I told you if anything happened to her it would not end well for you. Where is she?” Alex fumed. 

“Downstairs, but she’s not-” Lena started but Alex brushed past her going down the steps. A few seconds ticked by. 

“Ah fuck!” Lena heard Alex yell as she entered the basement, obviously seeing Kara’s current condition. 

“Yeah she got here like 20 minutes ago and was ready to fight everyone in the house.” Rose let out an amused hum. Alex had practically kicked down the door when she got there, having zero fear of the werewolves home she was entering in her mission to protect Kara.

“Feisty human that one.” Vincent said as he entered the room. 

“She definitely is. How are you feeling by the way?” Lena asked, noticing a large bruise above his brow bone. 

“She got me pretty good but I'll be fine.” He nodded. “Don’t worry about it, you might want to go check on them though.” He added, hearing Alex still cursing downstairs. 

Lena walked down the stairs seeing Kara sitting and watching Alex pace back and forth. Lena met the wolf’s eyes, her expression pretty much saying “What now?” 

“What the hell happened?” Alex yelled. 

“From what I've gathered, there was an attack from another pack of werewolves while we were gone and one of them bit Kara. I haven’t gotten a chance to figure out who they were just yet.” 

“Where the hell were you?” Alex turned to Lena making guilt twist in her stomach. 

“We were a few miles out and didn’t notice anything was wrong until we got back.” Lena looked to the floor. 

“So, you were off doing gods knows what while my sister almost got killed and turned into this!” Alex knew it was wrong to blame Lena but the mixture of anger and fear she was feeling made all common sense go right out the window. “Why the fuck is she like this still anyways? It's daytime!” She huffed, looking out the small window. 

“I don't know! Maybe if you did less yelling at me and more thinking, we could figure it out.” Lena tossed her hands up. She’d been thinking about finding Kara for the past five hours, not why she was like this.

“Are you ser-'' Alex started but paused when she heard a growl, her and Lena’s head turned to see the blonde mass coming to stand in between them. Blue eyes pinning them with an irritated stare.

She loved both these women dearly but couldn’t stand another moment of them bickering. Alex let out a sigh, reaching up to pat Kara’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, Lena... this isn’t your fault. I’m just really worried.” Alex hung her head and Kara pressed her nose against her. Alex rested her forehead between fuzzy ears as Kara bent down to her level.

“It's okay, I’m freaking out too. Let's just take a moment to breathe, I’ll go talk to Elena and you keep her calm.” Lena said as she rubbed a hand up Kara’s back. 

“I can do that.” She said looking up at Kara. Lena gave her one more pat before going back upstairs. 

She found Elena and Ray in the living room as a few workers examined the damaged windows, figuring out the best way to repair the structure.

“Do you have a moment?” Lena asked, coming over to them.

“Yes, but let’s talk somewhere private.” Elena said, looking to Ray.

“I’ll handle this.” He kissed her temple before she and Lena walked into her home office. She shut the door behind them, gesturing for Lena to take a seat.

“So, before you explain whatever the hell happened earlier, I think I know who attacked Kara.” Elena started.

“You do?” Lena straightened.

“My late husband has three older brothers and their scent is all over the house.” Her nose scrunched in disgust.

“Why would they want to attack Kara?” She asked. Elena’s head turned to gaze out the window.

“To send a message.”

“What do you mean?” She felt guilt and panic surge through her body. Did they want to send a message to her because they knew she had killed their brother? If that was true, then all of this was her fault. Elena put an end to her inner turmoil with a shake of her head.

“It wasn’t for you if that’s what you’re thinking. They have been threatening us for years since they think I was the one that drove their brother to be a killer and ultimately got David killed. Since we never have guests I think they thought killing Kara would be an easy way to send us a message.” Elena rubbed her forehead in frustration. Dealing with this for years had worn her out. 

"But that’s not true? He did it on his own.”

“I know this and have tried to explain to them on multiple occasions, but they don’t believe me.. Packs tend to hold grudges for a long time.”

“I see that.” Lena let out a sigh. Why did this all have to be so complicated? “So, what now?”

“I’ve ignored their threats over the past few years to avoid any fighting but after this, I have no choice but to show them I’m not going to tolerate it anymore.” The tone of her voice was icy. Lena had no idea what Elena had instore for the other pack but would not want to be in their place.

"Do you need any help?" It was all Lena could think of to offer at the moment. Partially from guilt, the other half wanting to tear whoever hurt Kara to shreds. 

"No. We'll handle this. I know you want revenge but it's better you don't get wrapped up in this. If they find out you killed David, it would get you into more trouble than it's worth. Trust me." 

"Alright. As for Kara I can’t tell you much since it's classified but I’m assuming you’ve gathered she is not human.”

“I knew that from the moment I met her.” She replied easily.

“Wish I was that preceptive, it would have saved us a lot of trouble but I still need to figure out how to...." Lena paused her eyes going wide, suddenly remembering the conversation from yesterday. "The cure you've been working on.” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you think it would work on Kara?” She asked, hopeful. 

Elena hummed before she spoke. "I told you haven't gotten a chance to try it on anyone, let alone some who is not from this planet so there's no guarantee it will work." 

“I know but we have to try something. She…she can’t be stuck like that.”

“I understand. Well if you all are willing to take the risk, I can go into my lab tomorrow morning and run a few more tests before giving it to her.”

“Thank you. It's our only shot.” Just the mere thought of Kara being trapped as a werewolf during the day for the rest of her life made Lena shiver. She left the office, going back downstairs to check on the Danvers sisters.

“How the hell am I supposed to know what you want to watch? You can’t talk right now so I’m choosing! Get off me, you’re fucking heavy!” Lena heard Alex shout as she came down the stairs. Kara was nipping at the remote while Alex pushed the wolf back with her feet, keeping it out of reach. Lena chuckled at the sight, at least Kara wasn’t raging and shooting lasers anymore. Kara perked up when she heard Lena’s footsteps, turning to face her.

“How are you two holding up?” She asked Alex as the wolf bounded over nuzzling her head into her chest. Lena ran her hand through blonde fur with a soft smile on her lips. 

“Better, I guess. I’ve been thinking about a few things though. One, I need to update my records on kryptonian weaknesses because apparently werewolves are on that list now. And two, do you think it’s possible that Kara’s kryptonian DNA is making her more responsive to the sun rather than the moon?” It was the only logical explanation she could think of. The rules of the supernatural world were new to her so making sense of them was almost impossible. 

“You know that makes sense now that I think about it.” Lena felt like an idiot for not thinking about that sooner in her panicked state. 

“It's the best guess I have to why she’s like this during the day.” 

“I guess we’ll have to wait till night to see if she turns back but, in the meantime, I do have some good news.” Lena said as she sat down on the couch.

“What is it?”

“Elena has been working on a cure, the only issue is she’s not one hundred percent sure if it works.” 

“That’s kinda risky?” Alex said, looking at Kara.

“I know. But if she’s stuck like this during the day forever what other choice do we have?” 

“And if it doesn’t work?” 

“I... I don’t know. We’ll just have to roll with plan A for now.” 

“I guess so…” They both went silent, lost in thought as Kara sat between them, pondering her own future. 

* * *

Lena sat watching mindless television as the sun dipped behind the mountains, her hand stroking through Kara’s fur. The wolf humming out a content noise under her. Alex was on the other couch, her feet propped up as she took a nap. She’d been awake for almost 24 hours and Lena forced her to try and get a few hours of sleep so she could think properly. The rest of the family had been taking turns coming down to check on the trio and see how Kara was holding up. It was sweet but the wolf was not very keen on seeing anyone who wasn’t Lena or Alex. As nightfall came Kara slowly sat up from her spot. 

“You okay?” Lena asked, Kara letting out a disgruntled noise. She watched the wolf roll onto the floor, its body slowly transforming back into a familiar shape. Kara fell to her knees letting out harsh breaths, her eyes looking around wildly as she tried to figure out where she was. 

“Kara, hey look at me.” Lena took her face between her hands, forcing Kara to meet her eyes. “You’re safe, it's okay.” Kara stared into her eyes before launching herself into Lena’s arms, a sob ripping out. Lena held her close as she tried to hold back her own tears. Hands stroked soothingly through Kara’s hair as she slowly calmed down. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. 

“It's not your fault.” Kara’s voice was hoarse from tears. Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara stopped her. “I’m too tired to argue this. It’s not your fault.” She mumbled into Lena’s shoulder. Lena nodded in silent agreement, hugging her tighter. 

Alex groggily at up at all the noise, blinking a few times before she realized Kara was sitting there. “Kara.” She sighed in relief coming over to scoop her into a hug. Kara hugged her back, suddenly realizing how naked she was at that moment. 

“Um...anyone know where my clothes are?” She asked shyly. 

“ I brought you some down here, for whenever you switched back.” Lena handed her a pair of comfortable looking leggings and a t-shirt. “There’s a bathroom over there if you need it.” Lena gestured as Kara took the clothes. 

“Thanks.” She nodded before disappearing into the other room. Alex and Lena resisted the urge to go check on her, knowing she probably needed some time alone to gather her thoughts.

“What...what was the first time turning like for you?” Alex asked, looking at the closed door. Lena thought for a few moments, mind flashing back to that horrible night. 

“Awful. I had no idea what was happening to me. I got so freaked out that I locked myself in the supply room of the basement of my dorm.” She huffed out a laugh, looking to the ceiling. “I was alone, afraid and in so much pain. I woke up the next morning, naked and scared the shit out of our maintenance man. I had to lie and tell him I just got really drunk before running off.” 

“That does sound awful. I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.” Alex said sincerely.

“It’s alright now. I just want us to be there for Kara for whatever happens. We need to be on the same team so no more arguing?” She asked, turning Alex. 

“No more arguing.” She gave Lena a soft smile. “Come on, bring it in.” Alex opened her arms, Lena playfully rolled her eyes as she walked into her arms. They pulled apart just as Kara came out of the bathroom looking beyond tired. 

“I’m hungry.” The sad tone of her voice shattered their hearts. 

“Let's find you something to eat then?” Alex said and they ushered Kara back upstairs. She apologized profusely to Elena as soon as she saw her.

“I-I don’t fully remember what happened but I’m so sorry I attacked you.” 

“It’s alright, I know you were just scared. They came here for us anyways and I’m sorry you got hurt in the process. But trust me when I say there will be consequences for their actions.” Neither Lena, Kara or Alex wanted to be on the receiving end of Elena’s fury. “Are you feeling okay? I know the first transformation can be hard.” 

“It hurt, like a lot. I don’t know how you guys do that all the time. But I’m honestly just hungry and sleepy now.” Kara shrugged. 

“You get used to it but hopefully my cure will work, and you won't have to.” Elena hoped that she would be able to slip in and out of the lab with ease the following morning. 

“Yeah me too.” Kara said with a humorless laugh. Everyone gave her a sad expression. Seeing the usual ray of sunshine that was Kara so broken was painful. They got her a rather large dinner before telling the three they were welcome to spend the night there. Making sure that someone would be on guard all night The trio accepted the offer, Alex heading to one of the guest rooms as Lena and Kara went to one across the hall.

Kara was silent the entire time they got ready for bed. Lena felt beyond helpless as they quietly brushed their teeth next to one another. Kara quietly left the bathroom going to sit on the edge of the bed, putting her face in her hands. Lena had just clicked off the bathroom light when she finally spoke.

" I can't...I can't do this." Kara felt the anxiety that had been building all day finally snap. How could she still be Supergirl if she was stuck like this? She could practically feel the little bit of normalcy she had in her life slipping through her fingers. Being a werewolf during the day would make everything impossible. Questions and thoughts of the future flooded her mind, consuming every thought. 

" Kara, honey." Lena went over to her, taking hold of her shoulders. She was shaking, her breathing rapid. 

"Kara." She said a bit louder, blue eyes snapping to hers. "I think you're having a panic attack." She said calmly and Kara stared at her for a moment. 

"Is that what this is?" She breathed quickly. This was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. The flurry of questions in her mind were suffocating. 

"I think so and I need you to take a breath in with me." Lena calmly instructed until Kara followed suit. 

"And out." She let out a slow breath, repeating the action until Kara's breathing was in sync with hers. 

Her eyes slid closed as she let out one last calming breath, Lena rubbing gentle circles over her arms. It took some time for Kara to speak again but the barely audible words broke Lena's heart.

"I'm scared." Her eyes opened again filled with fear of what was to come.

"We're going to get through this okay? I’m right here with you." Lena pulled her into a tight hug. Kara's hands gripped the fabric of the back of her shirt for dear life. 

"Okay." She took a steadying breath. "Can we just lay down?" She asked, eyes looking drained. 

"Of course." Lena crawled into the bed as Kara grabbed the earbuds, she made for her. She was thankful she decided to bring them. Kara clicked them on, all the outside noise went silent. She immediately felt the rest of her anxiety dissipate as she focused on Lena's even breathing. 

"I just want everything to be normal again." 

"I know. It will be, I promise. We’ll be back to you forcing me to watch Real Housewives in no time." She joked hoping to lighten the mood. 

"Hey, you love the drama!" A small smile appeared as Kara turned to face her. 

"It's madness."

"It's great and you like it. Admit it." She poked Lena's shoulder. 

"Alright alright. It's entertaining madness." Lena smiled back as Kara scooted closer. 

"I'll take that." She said, resting her head on Lena's chest. Lena ran her fingers through her hair until she drifted off, leaving her alone with her thoughts and a restless night's sleep. 

* * *

Lena woke the next morning to a slumbering mound of blonde fur. Kara was unhappy as she realized she’d turned in her sleep. Luckily Elena returned with the serum a few hours later. Alex had come prepared with supplies just in case Kara was hurt. No one decided to ask what the strange green glow was that allowed her to insert a needle into Kara’s arm.

“It's not an instant fix. It’s kind of like antibiotics, there are three doses that need to be given over the next three days. She may or may not turn after the first one but after the third day it should go into full effect.” Elena said as Alex gave her the first dose. 

“Alright, we can do that.” Alex nodded, taking the needle out. 

“Good, here are the next two.” She handed Alex two vials filled with a purple liquid. “But for your own safety you three are going to have to leave.”

"What? “Alex was taken aback. 

"The men that attacked Kara need to be dealt with. I cannot have you three be here and get caught up in our mess. It’s too dangerous, me and my family can handle this."

“I mean, if you’re sure?” Alex looked to Lena as she spoke. 

“We are.” Elena nodded looking to her family. 

Alex and Lena looked at one another in silent conversation. It didn’t sound like they had much of a choice so they agreed. They decided it would be best to start the drive when the sun went down to give them the most time to drive during the night while Kara was human.

Lena and Kara gave everyone a quick hug as they wished them luck, making sure someone would update them on what happened. After piling into the car they quickly learned that driving back to National City was not a good idea. Kara for starters couldn’t drive and was also drained from being stuck in wolf form two days in a row. She spent most of the ride curled up in the backseat, asleep. Alex and Lena had barely slept a wink the previous night, too caught up in what might happen with Kara. They thought about flying back that night but getting on a plane with a possible werewolf Kryptonian was a bit of a hazard. Alex also couldn’t just up and leave her car in Utah. 

Lena and Alex spent the first forty-five minutes trying to keep each other awake. Music, caffeine and idle conversation did nothing to fight off the need for sleep. Sleep eventually won over Lena, making Alex admit defeat soon after. Her drive to get Kara had been fueled with panic but this time she could barely keep her eyes open. She eventually turned off the highway about an hour later. Flying past a large sign that read “Welcome to Midvale!”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one more after this y'all. Hope you liked this one! I’m off to see the sonic movie with my peeps to make myself less sad, it's gonna be ass and I’m so excited.


	5. When The Moon Hits Your Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ladies, men and nonbinary freinds! Wooo boy it’s been a wild ride y'all thanks for sticking around through it but we have come to an end. I'm actually a sad to be done and I don't like this feeling lol Why did yall let me get this attached! This is legit the longest story I’ve written and I had a great time doing it! I reread the first few chapters and found some inconsistencies ( as well as a million grammar mistakes,I’m just one woman. It happens) so those four have been edited a bit to make all this make more sense. So without me stalling anymore let's finish this!

Alex blinked a few times when she felt herself drifting off. She tried to focus on the road as she drove through the familiar scenery. The house thankfully came into view, the wheels slowing as she pulled into the driveway. Hazily she parked the car, sliding out the front seat. Her eyelids drooping as she knocked on the front door. A light flicked on followed by soft footsteps before the door creaked open. 

"Alex?" Eliza answered the door with a confused expression. 

"Hey mom." She gave a slight wave. 

"Not that I'm not glad you see you but what in god's name are you doing here?" She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. 

"Me and Lena were trying to drive straight through the night but we're both running on empty." She sighed and Eliza cupped her face looking into tired brown eyes. 

"What happened honey?" She pushed some of Alex's hair out of her face. 

"It's a long story." She looked back to the car where Kara and Lena were sleeping. Eliza ushered her in before going out to wake Kara and Lena.

“Eliza?” Kara squinted at her. 

“Yes, it's me, come on. Let’s get you two in the house.”

“Am I dreaming?” She asked as she groggily got out of the car. 

“Nope. We’re all just having a weird night.” Eliza smiled softly as Kara and Lena followed her into the house. The trio sat squished next to one another as Eliza sat down across from them.

"Alright one of you start talking." She ordered after no one spoke for a few minutes. 

"I don't even know where to start." Kara yawned, resting her head on Lena's shoulder. Eliza watched with interest as Lena kissed her temple. Kara hadn't said a word about dating anyone the last few times they talked. Alex smirked, looking down when she saw her mom staring at the couple.

"How about the beginning?" Eliza asked with a raised brow. 

"Screw it." Lena shrugged; she was too tired to lie. If Eliza could keep the fact that Kara was an alien a secret for so many years, why not the fact that she was a werewolf too? Lena started as Eliza sipped on her tea. It took a while, but they eventually told her the whole story, Eliza asking for clarification a few times. 

“You three have had a busy few days.” Eliza nodded once they finished the story. 

“That’s one way to put it.” Kara mumbled, half awake. 

“So, you’re still not sure if Kara is going to turn in the morning or not?” 

“No, Elena told us there was a chance she might not, but we can only wait and see what happens.” Lena sighed. Eliza hummed leaning back in her chair. All the years of being with Jeremiah and raising Kara had made her pretty much immune to any otherworldly business. Although, werewolves were definitely a new one. Her scientific curiosity was peaked but the three women across from her looked like they were about to fall asleep sitting up. 

“I guess that’s all we can do. But you three should get some rest, we can talk more in the morning.” 

“Okay.” Alex yawned. “Night mom, night guys.” She ruffled Kara’s hair as she walked past, heading to her old room. Giving a quick call to Kelly to let her know she was okay before passing out. 

Lena followed Kara to her own room, lightly shutting the door behind them. This was not how she expected these last three days to go. 

"Is it rude of me to say I hope I'm not a werewolf in the morning?" Kara asked breaking the silence. 

"No offence taken." Lena shrugged. "Being this way is hard, I understand not wanting to be like this." She meant every word. While she’d grown used to the wolf, she wouldn’t wish this on someone who didn’t want it.

“I just feel bad for wanting to go back to being normal. Or at least as normal as I can be.” Kara rubbed at her tired eyes before flopping into the bed face first. 

“Kara it’s fine, trust me. You already have so much on your plate being Supergirl. You don’t need to add being a werewolf to that.” Lena said as she laid down next to her, rubbing calming circles over her back. 

“ _I’m scared I’m going to have to._ ” She muffled into the pillow. 

“ _You won’t._ The cure is going to work.” Lena nodded resolutely. It had to work.

* * *

The sky was barely lit when Lena’s eyes slowly blinked open, her panicked dreams waking her from sleep. Her sleep had been plagued by worst case scenarios if the serum didn’t work. Kara was still human for now, which relaxed her slightly. Lena pressed a light kiss to her temple, a soft smile forming on Kara’s lips. She patted the sheets for her phone, seeing it was just barely past 6am. Kara’s arm was still tossed over her middle, her chest rising and falling slowly. The sound of her relaxed breathing calmed the swirling thoughts in Lena’s mind, but she still couldn’t fall back asleep. She carefully detangled herself from Kara, which honestly was a lot of work. Her feet creaked slightly on the old wood floors as she tried to quietly put on some clothes. She looked at Kara's sleeping form one last time before slipping out the room. 

The quiet neighborhood made for a pleasant run. Lena paced her breathing as she jogged through a small park. Running was always one of the few outlets she used to try and clear her mind when it was jumbled. Everyone continuously told her what happened to Kara wasn’t her fault, but she couldn’t shake guilt still in the back of her mind. It seemed like dealing with being a werewolf was becoming easier than dealing with her own constant intrusive thoughts.

She looped back towards the house, pausing to catch her breath in front of a nice-looking house. It looked like it was ripped right out of an HGTV magazine, white picket fence and all. She’d never really thought about settling down in a place like this, it all seemed so out of reach for a Luthor and a werewolf. That was until she met Kara. Anything seemed possible when she was with her. Her eyes lingered on a patch of yellow flowers in front before she started running again, dashing the thoughts from her mind. Now wasn’t the time for daydreaming, they would have plenty of for that time after they got Kara back to normal. Lena slowed as she came back to the house, freezing when Eliza waved to her. 

“Oh, good morning.” Eliza greeted. “You’re an early riser too I see.” 

“Yes I am. I just needed to get out for a little bit.” Lena breathed; her body felt more relaxed but her mind was still going a thousand miles a minute. She could feel Eliza searching her face, reading through her words easily. 

“Take a seat.” She said, calmly patting the stair next to her. 

“Oh um...I don’t want to interrupt your morning.” Lena said quickly.

“It’s fine, I just want to talk.” She gave Lena a relaxed smile. Lena sat down awkwardly next to her, looking out to the sky. 

“How are you holding up with all of this?” Eliza asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Lena, you can be honest with me.” She watched as Lena chewed her lip, her hands twisting in her lap. 

“I can’t stop blaming myself for what happened to Kara. Everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault and I’m trying to believe them but if me and Kara hadn’t gotten together, she wouldn’t be like this.” The words came tumbling out and Lena was surprised they did. Something about Eliza’s calm presence made her want to tell every secret she ever had. “And I feel terrible making this about myself when she’s the one going through this.” She finished. 

“You know I used to blame myself for a lot of things that were out of my control. It’s easy to get caught up in the blame game, and it’ll drive you crazy. But you know you have to reach a point and tell yourself all you can do is move forward.” 

“I know but-”

“But let’s say if Kara is stuck like this, what are you going to do?” She asked, turning to her. 

“I’d stay up day and night trying to perfect the cure Elena made until I fixed it.” Lena said truthfully. 

“Then you have a plan moving forward. You can only stay thinking about the ‘what ifs’, they already happened Lena. I can tell Kara loves you dearly. You guys are going to get through this no matter what happens.” She said and there were a few moments of silence as Lena thought about her words. 

“You’re right, we will.” She let out a sigh of relief, feeling better. “Thank you.”

“Anytime dear.” There were a few more moments of content silence before Eliza spoke again. 

“I do have a question for you though.”

“Anything.” Lena smiled.

“When did you and Kara start dating?” She smirked and Lena’s eyes widened. She completely forgot they hadn’t told her yet, of course Eliza had figured it out as soon as she saw them together last night. Lena apologized before telling her the story.

They’d only really told a few people over the last few months, wanting to take it slow before the whole world knew Lena Luthor was dating Kara Danvers. Eliza wasn’t upset she happily listened as Lena told her about the chaos that made them finally start dating. It was a seriously easy conversation to have. She excused herself once they were done, going back upstairs to check on Kara who was still slumbering in bed. Lena took a quick shower before slipping back into bed. It was only 7:30, she could sqeeze another hour of two. Arms immediately came wrapped around her, Kara letting out a content noise. Lena smiled softly as she nuzzled deeper into the sheets. 

* * *

Kara rolled in her sleep a few hours later, feeling Lena snuggle into her side. Her eye catching a beam of light coming through the blinds. It was morning. It was morning! She sat up quickly making Lena let out a surprised noise at the sudden movement. 

“Lena it's morning!” She shook her enthusiastically, until her eyes blinked open. 

“W-what?” Her mind was still partially fogged with sleep as she tried to interpret Kara’s words. 

“It's morning and I’m still the same!” The bed bounced with her excited movements. Lena blinked at her for a few moments. Kara cupped her face and kissed her, a grin still on her face 

“It worked.” She smiled back, tugging Kara down on top of her. 

“Ya know it would of been a little fun being werewolf girlfriends.” She chuckled, gazing down at Lena. 

“Just a little." Lena kissed the tip of her nose. “But I love you just the way you are.” She lifted a knee up, rubbing her leg up Kara’s side. She smirked when she felt Kara’s hips twitch forward. 

“We...can’t do this with Alex and Eliza here.” Kara huffed out, hearing the pair talking in the kitchen. 

“I know.” Lena sighed, her hands running up Kara’s chest. 

“Come on, let's go eat breakfast.” She placed a light kiss on Lena’s hand before rolling out of bed. Lena turned over watching as her half-dressed girlfriend wandered around the room looking for something to wear. Kara caught her staring as she slipped on a pair of comfortable sweats.

“What?” She smirked. 

“Just enjoying the view.” Lena smiled back. 

“Creep.” Kara giggled, leaning down for a kiss. 

  
  


“Hey look, it worked.” Alex greeted them as they walked into the kitchen. 

“It did it think. I'm trying not to get my hopes up too high because I still feel a little off.” Kara deflated a little as she sat down at the table. 

“It's going to be okay sweetheart.” Eliza said softly, rubbing Kara’s shoulder. 

“I know." She looked up at her, her eyes still looking a little tired. Lena took her hand giving a reassuring squeeze. The trio stayed in Midvale until the afternoon, enjoying the impromptu visit for a few hours. 

* * *

  
  


The sky was still bright as they headed back to National City. Kara sat in the back seat, watching the it turn shades of yellow and orange. She rested her head on the glass, the scenery passing by quickly as a soft smile played on her lips. It was nice being out in the day again, she missed feeling the sun on her skin. Lena looked in the rearview, making eye contact with her. Kara beamed at her and she smiled back before her phone rang. 

“Hello?” She answered casually. 

“Oh thank god, you guys are okay.” A voice breathed a sigh of relief into the phone. 

“Elena? What’s wrong?” She sat up straighter in her seat.

“We went to deal with David’s brothers but only one of them was there. He refused to tell us where the other two went and we were afraid they’d followed you.” 

“I don’t think we’re being followed?” 

‘We might be.” Alex said.

“What?” Lena snapped her head towards her.

“I thought I was being paranoid but that pick up has been behind us the last 20 minutes.” Alex said, her eyes darting to the rearview window. Both Lena and Kara turned to look out the back window. There was in fact a pickup truck that had been following over the past few miles, it creeped closer the more desolate the roads became. 

“They wouldn’t happen to drive a blue pickup, would they?” Lena asked as the high beams of the truck glared in the mirror. 

“Oh no...” Elena said on the other end of the line. 

They all froze at the sound of something heavy thumped on the roof of the car. The top of the car creaked under the weight. Alex slowly turned to Lena, her heart rate picking up. 

“Lena.” Her voice shook slightly when they heard claws scratching the roof of the car. 

“What’s going on.” Kara poked her head up from the back seat. 

“I think we have company. Elena, we’re going to have to call you back.” Lena missed whatever Elena shouted as she hung up the phone. Kara unbuckled her seatbelt, debating the best course of action. There was a slight fear in the back of her mind about possibly getting bit again. 

“Keep driving.” She said calmly, changing into her suit in the blink of an eye. Unlike the first attack she was prepared for the fight this time.

“What’s your plan?” Lena asked, they all jumped when a clawed hand burst through Lena’s side window. 

“Survive this.” Kara called before opening the door and flying out. The gray werewolf clung to the roof of the car, letting out a growl towards the Super. She flew at him, tackling the side of the car. She barely missed gnashing jaws as the tossed him off the side of the roof. The wolf rolled onto the ground, kicking up puffs of dirt in his wake. Kara landed on the ground her first cliched. Lena and Alex pulled the car over just as the pickup came to screeching halt in front of Kara. Alex drew her gun pointing towards the trunk as Lena got out the other side. The door to the pickup slammed shut a dark-haired man appearing with a scowl on his face. A warning growl slipping from between Lena’s teeth as her eyes darted between the two men.

“What do you want?” Lena seethed.

“Finish the job we started.” He took a step forward, the click of Alex’s gun making him freeze. 

“Unless you have silver bullets, that gun's not gonna do shit sweethart. His smirked, eyes shining a bright yellow in the setting sun. 

“Yeah, well just have to see.” She argued, her hands steady. 

“We don’t want to fight.” Lena said in an attempt to deescalate the situation.

“Oh, but we want to. Elena must really like you, it's gonna be fun sending your pretty little heads to her in a box.” He said as his brother let out a growl towards Kara. 

“For someone who blames someone else on their brother becoming a killer, that’s awful ironic don’t you think?” Lena yelled back. 

“This is different. This is revenge.” He sneered. He must have been done talking because the next thing they knew he shifted, launching himself towards the pair. His brother sprinting towards Kara. 

Alex fired three shots at him, only slowing him down for a few seconds. Lena clenched her fist and let the shift happen. Crashing into him in a blur of fur and snapping teeth. His claws raked down her side before she could kick him off, sending his body skidding across the other side of the road. Kara heaved the other wolf over her head, launching him into his brother. She flew back to the ground, landing next to Lena. The two brothers looked at one another in silent conversation. The first sprinting towards Alex, Lena moving just in time to push her out of the way. Kara blocked the other wolf, landing a solid punch to his chest. An ear-piercing yelp escaped his muzzle as he fell to the ground. 

Lena hovered over Alex checking to make sure she was okay right before she felt claws dig into her leg. She kicked backwards, dislodging him before whirling around. Both wolves snarling at each other as the clashed again. He was much bigger, but Lena was able to use his weight against him. Barely missing as his teeth tried to clamp around her throat. She was able to tear into his shoulder. Wanting someone to pay for every single moment of pain Kara had to endure. His feet slipped from underneath himself, Lena pinning him to the ground. Her teeth bared, ready to end it all. 

"Lena, stop!" Kara called as Lena loomed over his body. "That's not you." She said calmly, Lena's aggression melting from her face. A deep breath came from Lena before she gave him one last warning growl. 

"If you come after me or my family again, I won't stop her next time." Kara shot both wolves a menacing glare, Lena growling next to her. The two men abandoned their truck, scrambling into the woods to get as far away as possible from them. 

"You okay Alex?" Kara asked as she helped her off the ground. 

"Yeah I'm good, Lena is like a damn linebacker though." She dusted off her pants, receiving a snort from the Luthor. "Thanks for saving me though." She nodded to Lena. 

"You might want to get changed before someone sees you babe." Kara said as she went to the trunk, grabbing Lena some extra clothes so she could change in the car. 

"I'm going to sleep for like three days when we get back." Alex sighed as she and Kara leaned against the car while Lena changed.

"Ditto. These last few days have been insane." 

"Yeah, let's try and keep the supernatural fights to a minimum please?" Alex chuckled. 

"I'll try my best." Kara learned her head on her shoulder as they gazed out.

* * *

Kara let out a whine as she laid on the floor of Lean's apartment. The rest of the ride back to National City the previous night had been done in relative silence as they tried to process the last three days. Lena gave Elena another call, telling her what had happened. Elena assured her that David’s brothers would no longer be a problem. The family had dealt with the pack when the other two brothers returned barely healed from the fight. Kara and Lena had gone to bed that night dead tired after Alex dropped them off at the penthouse. 

They’d been in the middle of a peaceful morning the next day when Kara shifted. Apparently, her body still had a few traces of werewolf in her. She had to control herself not to break something in her fit of frustration. Alex came by that morning to give her the last dose of the serum, giving her a tight hug hoping this last one would be the one that fixed it for good. She’d stayed over for a few hours to keep her company since Lena had to go to the office. As much as Lena didn’t want to leave her alone, she had to go to L-Corp for at least a half the day after being gone for so long.

Once Alex left Kara tried to keep herself entertained without breaking anything in the loft. She spent a solid 10 minutes trying to grab the remote control to the television and press the buttons. It had been a test of every ounce of patience she had. There was a whole debacle when she had to use the bathroom, but she'd take that story with her to the grave. Her ears perked up when they heard the tell tell sounds of heels clicking down the hallway. 

“Hi honey. “Lena smiled softly as she entered the apartment, holding a small bouquet of sunflowers. Kara sat up giving her what she hoped looked like a happy expression. Lena came over, running a hand over Kara’s cheek. “I’m sorry I had to leave.” She apologized and Kara wished at that moment she could speak to tell her it was okay. 

"But I got you these to make up for it." She held out Kara’s favorite flower, the wolf taking a delighted sniff of the floral scent. 

“I wonder when the serum might kick in.” She hummed and Kara let out an annoyed noise, obviously sick of waiting. 

“How about I wait with you?” Lena asked and Kara tilted her head. She watched as Lena went to put the flowers in a vase of water before coming back. Her hands started unbuttoning her shirt and Kara finally got the idea. Lena quickly shifted coming to curl up next to her. The gesture made Kara’s heart swell, she happily nuzzled next to Lena on the plush carpet. As stressed as she was about still being in this form, having Lena pressed up against her melted away some of her fear. Her presence always made everything feel like it was going to be okay. They both lounged in the midday sun, content to just be with one another. 

The sun was still beaming in the living room when Kara stirred. She moved, pausing when she saw her hand was human again. Lena had also shifted back in her comfortable sleeping state and was still sprawled on top of her, snoring softly. Even though anytime Kara told her she snored, she refused to believe it. A light giggle escaped her, making Lena blink her eyes open slowly. 

"What's so funny?" Lena grumbled, sitting up. Her eyes blinked open before realization dawned on her. She turned to see it was still light outside. “You think it worked for real this time?” 

“I think so.” Kara grinned back. For once in the last four days she actually felt like herself again, the lingering feeling of the wolf was gone. Lena tackled her back into the rug in a fit of happy giggles. 

“I’m so happy.” Lena smiled, placing soft kisses all over her face. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck pulling her down for a quick kiss. 

"Me too." Kara gazed lovingly up at her. "I'm in definite need of a shower, want to join?" She smirked. 

"I mean we are already naked." Lena smirked before standing. Kara let out a squeak when she picked her up, her arms looping around Lena's neck.

"You know I'm the one used to sweeping people off their feet." She giggled.

"Well you deserve to be the one getting swept up too." Lena kissed the tip of her nose. She carried her to the bathroom, placing her on the counter as she turned on the water. Steam filling the space as the water heated up. Kara smiled as Lena picked her up again, walking her into the large shower. The water ran down their bodies, relaxing tense muscles. Lena grabbed the soap and began running lathered hands over Kara's body. Kara letting out a pleased hum as diligent hands ran over her skin. It felt like it'd been weeks since they were able to just let go. The feel of Lena's hands igniting a flame deep in her belly. His hips rolled ever so slightly when hands caressed her ass. Always perceptive Lena picked up on the subtle movement, resting a hand in her hip. 

"You want something?" She whispered, tucking some of Kara's wet hair behind her ear. 

" _I want you_." She replied, hearing Lena's pulse quicken at the words. Her thighs pressed together in an attempt to calm her need. It rocketed when a thumb swiped over her nipple.

"You have me. _Always._ " Lena punctuated her words with a kiss across her chest. 

"I want…" Her face burned but she knew Lena wouldn't take it any further unless she asked. "I want you to…touch me." She blushed harder, her face resting in the crook of Lena's neck. Some days it was easier to express her need, today was not that day. Lena finally smirked before pressing a searing kissing to her lips. Her tongue slipping inside as she pushed Kara against the wall. A breathy moan escaping her lips. 

" _Let me take care of you._ " Lena husked into her ear. Kara's heart hammered in her chest as she felt fingers trail down her body. Something about hearing Lena speak her native tongue so easily made her mind go into overdrive. 

“ _Okay_.” She whispered back, jumping slightly when wet fingers ghosted over her center. She rested a hand on Lena’s shoulder for better balance as she started slow circles over her clit. Lips pressed hot kisses up her neck as water cascaded over them. Kara panted, her hips rolling to match the perfect pace Lena set. Her head thumped on the shower wall when Lena slipped a finger inside. Kara cursed under her breath as another one was worked inside, pumping into her.

"Faster." She breathed, her moans echoing off the shower stall as Lena quickened her pace. Kara felt the knot low in her hips, threatening to snap. A low growl crossed Lena's lips, the rumble vibrating through her. Kara's leg shook and Lena held her up as she came with a high pitched cry. Her fingers digging into Lena's shoulders as she fought to control herself. Lena hated that she had to restrain herself so much. 

Kara sucked in a few hungry breaths as she came back down, pressing quick kisses to Lena's lips. Once she could properly stand properly, she helped Lena wash quickly. Pressing one last heated kiss to her lips before lifting her up. Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist and she floated them out of the bathroom. Leaving a trail of water behind them. 

“The bed is gonna get soaked.” Lena chuckled as she was placed on the soft sheets.

“ _That’s my intention._ ” Kara wiggled her brows, making Lena playfully roll her eyes. 

“ _You nerd._ ” 

“ _You love it._ ”

“ _I do._ ” Kara grinned, skimming her hands up Lena’s body to cup her cheek, Lena leaning into the touch. The frantic atmosphere from the shower simmered down to slow caresses as they took their time. Savoring every touch and feel of warm skin pressed together. She paused when Lena sniffled. 

"Hey hey are you okay?" She swiped her thumb over Lena's cheek, wiping a tear away.

"I'm okay, I'm just happy. I love you so much Kara." Lena felt like she'd never cried this much in her life.

"I love you too but if you keep crying I'm going to too." She laughed softly, her eyes sparkling. 

"I'll try." Lena looked into those deep blue eyes, seeing nothing but love staring back. She pulled Kara down, the heat between them slowly rising again. Lena rolled her hips up, seeking out some form of contact. Kara lifted her hips, lowering at an agonizingly slow. 

"Kara don't tease." Lena gripped at her ass in an attempt to pull her closer. 

"Not so fun now is it." She smirked, barely brushing their centers together. Lena let out an annoyed huff, a light smile on her lips. It melted onto a groan when Kara finally rolled her hips forward. There bodies sliding wetly against one another. 

"Kiss me, please." Lena panted, reaching up for her. Kara bent down locking their lips together as she pushed forward. Her hair falling over her shoulders , shielding them in a curtain of golden locks. Lena pulled her closer, ripping her mouth away as she called out Kara's name. Her legs locked low on her waist as she came. Kara thrusting her hips a few more times before tumbling after her. She held Lena close as they both let out harsh breaths, slowly coming back to earth. She rolled over, settling into a comfortable position. They lay in blissful silence, Lena running and hand through Kara's hair.

"You want to go do something fun?" Lena asked, resting her chin on Kara's chest. 

"I think we just did." Kara chuckled.

"Not that." Lena hit her chest softly, with a smile. "Something else." 

"Sure. Have anywhere in mind?" Kara smiled back. 

"Yes, I do. Let’s get dressed." Lena got off the bed, Kara's eyes lingering on her chest. 

"God you’re such a boob girl. Stop ogling and get dressed." She chuckled, snapping Kara out of her stupor. 

"I wasn't _ogling_ , just...appreciating." She looked up just in time to be hit in the face with a pillow. 

They eventually got dressed, Lena deciding to drive to their destination. She grinned when Kara's eyes lit up as soon as she realized where they were going. 

"I forgot this happened this month!" She beamed, eyes twinkling at all the bright lights of the festival. 

"I figured we could use something normal." Lena laced their fingers together as they walked deeper into the festival. Kara's nose immediately picked up the smell of a food truck selling fried ice cream. 

"That cannot be healthy." Lena looked wearily at the treat as Kara took the dessert from the woman selling them. 

"Oh, it's not, but it's so good! Here try." She held the spoon up to Lena's mouth. "Come on." 

"Fine fine." Lena took a bite and her eyes went wide. 

"See!" Kara smirked before Lena could even speak. 

"Oh god, why is that so good?" She gaped.

"Want another bite?" Kara asked and Lena nodded happily. Kara got her fill of all the different types of food offered at the festival; it was like watching a kid in a candy store. They were exploring a few of the art stalls lined up down the street, when a dog started barking at Lena. She rolled her eyes as Kara stifled a laugh. The owner of the dog apologized to Lena before pulling the protective pup in the opposite direction of the couple. 

"Does that happen often with dogs?" Kara chuckled as they walked. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Lena sighed. 

"So, we can't get one I'm guessing." Kara joked and Lena nudged her, walking faster ahead. "Babe come back!" She giggled as she chased after her. 

They ended their time there by sitting at the end of the pier chatting idly. 

"Oh, you might want to put these in." Lena pulled Kara's earbuds out of her purse. 

"Aww man I can watch the fireworks like a normal person." Kara grinned, taking them from her hand and popping them into her ears. She usually could only watch fireworks from miles away, so the sounds weren't overwhelming. 

"I figured you'd want them." 

"I love you so much." Kara smiled, leaning forward. 

"I love you too." She cupped her cheek, pressing their lips together as just the first firework burst in the sky. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulder, both looking towards the bright colors shining in air. 

* * *

The whole accidental werewolf debacle seemed so long ago as Lena watched Alex whisper something into her nervous sister's ear. She could tell Kara was on edge today. It was Kara’s birthday and Lena couldn't figure out why the hell was she acting so weird? Today was supposed to be fun? She eyed her suspiciously as they made their way through the party. Kara smiled and laughed with all of their friends, but Lena could easily see the nerves painted on her face. 

“Hey.” Lena whispered to Alex. “What’s wrong with your sister?” 

“I don’t know. You know Kara can just get weird sometimes.” Alex shrugged casually, but Lena could tell she was lying too. 

“What aren’t you two telling me?” She gave Alex a pointed stare, but she quickly averted her gaze from the Luthor’s. 

“Not my business to tell.” Alex smirked before walking over to go talk with Sam. Lena let out an irritated huff. Fine, she could wait. The night continued on and Kara got more and more...odd until Lena couldn’t take it anymore. 

“ _Kara honey can I talk with you?_ ” She asked and Kara’s eyes went wide. 

“ _S-sure._ ” She smiled back, her eyes silently screaming. The two discretely slipped away, going to stand on the balcony.

“Is everything okay?” Lena laced their fingers together, feeling Kara relax slightly. 

“Its fine, I’m just…” She paused. 

“Just?’ Lena waited for her to continue. 

“Just a little nervous.” She winced and Lena tilted her head.

“About what?” 

“So, um...It’s just, I-I wanted to tell you something?” Kara said holding tighter onto Lena’s hands. 

“Anything.” Lena smiled back at her, trying to calm Kara’s obvious nerves.

“Well when I first met you four and a half years ago, I’m pretty sure my brain short circuited.” They both laughed at that. 

“I could tell.” Lena chuckled, remembering Kara’s dumbfounded expression when she walked in her office. Kara let out a breath before continuing.

“And I never thought in a million years I’d be standing here with you right now, my best friend and the love of my life. We've been through so much together.” She rubbed her thumb over Lena’s knuckles.“I can’t imagine ever wanting to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. So Lena Kieran Luthor will marry me?” Kara slowly knelt down on one knee, producing a ring out of her back pocket. Lena's hand flew to her mouth as Kara gazed lovingly up at her. A bubble of laughter slipped out that Lena couldn’t stop. 

“Oh my god.” Lena laughed, fumbling around with her clutch. Kara watched in mild confusion before bursting out into laughter when Lena pulled out another ring out her bag. 

“We had the same idea?” Kara chuckled, standing back up. 

“I guess so.” She felt tears prickle her eyes, god she loved this woman. “Kara, you accepted every part of me even when I struggled to do the same. You came into my life at a time where I never thought any of this was possible for me. But you proved me wrong and helped me truly understand what love is. I’d love nothing more than to be your wife, Kara Zor-El. Would you do me the honour of becoming mine?” She held up her own ring as Kara vehemently nodded her head yes. 

“Yes.” She beamed, her own tears brimming in her eyes as Lena slipped the ring onto her finger. She followed suit, gently taking Lena’s hand and pushing the ring onto her finger. Lena launched herself at her, pulling her down to crash their lips together. Kara wrapped her hands around her waist as they both laughed giddily into the kiss. 

"I love you." Lena pulled back, using her thumb to wipe a stray tear off Kara's cheek. 

"I love you too." They gazed at each other until a voice broke the moment. 

“Can we clap now?” Brainy whispered. 

“Yes, you can.” Kara smiled, looking over Lena’s shoulder. Their friends let out boisterous applause, coming over to congratulate them. The pair grinning ear to ear as they accepted hugs from everyone. In Super Friends fashion the celebration of Kara's birthday and their engagement was filled with a lot of alcohol. It was late into the night by the time everyone from the party left and the place was cleaned up. 

  
  


“Just a little harder.” Lena practically moaned when Kara did as she asked. 

“Better?” She smirked. 

“Perfect. “Lena let out a relieved sigh as Kara’s hands worked over her tired feet. The heels she had on for the entire day had done a number on her feet. 

"I don't know how you do these heels all the time." 

"For intimidation and fashion" Lena said easily. 

"And they're sexy." Kara's cheeks reddened as she said it. Lena raised a devious brow at her. 

"Would my lovely fiancé like me to leave them on next time we fu-" 

"Lena! Please." Kara chuckled, ducking her head. Lena's dirty talk was too much sometimes. 

"I was just asking a question." She giggled, relaxing back into the couch. Kara shook her head as she continued the massage. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. 

" _But yes, to the heels._ " She added quickly in Kryptonian, Lena's lips turning up. 

" _Anything for you._ " She sat up, leaving a bright red kiss mark on Kara's cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a great time writing this and I hope you enjoyed the journey! I love writting about them so I may write a second part at some point. Everything is too crazy right now to do it but this has been a treat!


End file.
